TVPD: Toon-Ville Police Department
by Pinkroseutena
Summary: Toon Ville...it's not always fun and laughs sometimes toons faces problems just like humans... being a cop in Toon Ville is much more difficult then it seems speacily if your human...you need to be a speacio kind of human to to handle crimes in Toon Town and trust me the crimes can go beyond anything" Looney" Cross of Rock and Rule, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Rocky Horror, Cool World
1. Missing Toons and Humans

Avery stood against the wall of the toon Club with a beer in her hand watching toons of all kinds and some humans dance around being their crazy looney shelves while listening to the beat of the music pound in her ears.

" Where did Hickory go?" the Human woman mumbled to herself as she looked around for him.

Avery hadn't been out to have fun in a long time so she was kind of rusty at it but Hickory promised he would stay by her side until she was comfortable.

The toons were full of spirit dancing like crazy the music was mostly Rock and roll but they didn't care, the males we're swinging their arms up sometimes shaking their butts to the beat other's were puffin smoke out of their mouths shaking their bodies to the music.

The females were having a great time there breasts bounced up and down there hair would rose up than crash into their faces others were shaking their shoulders getting groovy other ones were spinning around as their skirts rose up and down as they get wild. The club was a riot, Bellamy the singer was a classic rock and roller singing her famous album hot dogs and sushi best song in all of New York.

Avery soon spotted the ruggid toon cat hitting on a pretty female toon skunk in a short dress, the human rolled her eyes at this " typical " she scoffed.

She chugged down her beer and walked the other direction" Don't worry I won't leave you he say" Avery quoted Hickory annoyed.

Little did the human woman know she caught the eye of someone very dangerous.

"Got you in the Breeches zone~ attack attack in the frontal zone~ Sit atop The Empire state, Got you in a Mental state! Bloody fool Don't you know~"

Avery soon spotted the only sister of toon Schlepper quads Cindy pumped up and dancing with passion with the beat at the song, Avery smiled a little at this.

"That everything is no no no nooo! ~

A mouse toon beside her was grooving with her pumping his fists in the air.

" Oh what the hell" Avery said taking another chug of her beer and putting the bottle down before going on to the dance floor started to dance to the beat.

"Hey honey! Check this out! They're playing my song" Cindy exclaimed dancing spinning around in her roller blades.

"Oh Avery meet my Boyfriend Raul" Cindy smiled picking up the mouse toon holding him close to her chest he was blushing hard.

Avery stopped dancing for minute to look at the moose" Nice too meet you " Avery said with a smile" When did you get a boyfriend ?" She asked.

"Just now don't tell Toad or he's gonna flip his lid" Cindy waved at Avery also I wanted to spend time here before it's 3:00 I'm just crazy about this night"

"And I'm gonna stop by Raul's place after this" she winked twirling her pigtail.

Avery chuckled a little at this" Oh yes he probably flatten Raul with a rolling pin, you should have seen him yesterday with Sleazy having to bail him out again."

Avery waved to them" have fun and wear protection."

Avery then accidentally bumped into a bulky figure, she looked up that he had scars and scratches and metal piece under his left eye"Toad."

Toad stares down clearly mad "Where's Cindy? Avery" he Growled.

Avery went into cop mode now and frowned at him" She's fine Toad" she crossed her arms" She just hanging out with a friend of hers" she explained to him.

"Friend!?" He half yelled "She's supposed to go to bed at 1:00 and now she's with someone she doesn't know! She's so grounded, where is she Avery?" He crossed his arms furrowing his brows"you know I'm protecting her like Sleazy" he reasoned.

Avery rubbed her brows at this" Ok Sleazy is another story you ground him more then Cindy obviously" Avery moved her hand from her eyes" and second I never said her friend was so random stranger it is actually a friend of hers and she wasn't drunk" Avery eyes soften a bit" Toad your her brother she's definitely going to know how to beat the crap out of someone if they mess with her" she reasoned with him.

"Rgh!" He formed his hands into fists his knuckles popping "I'll deal with her later and right now Zip needs a bedtime story when I get back I better hope to find Sleazy at home, Cindy and I are not done Avery" he pointed out turning around on his roller skating exiting the club with a pissed off look.

" Yeah I hope sleazy home to tired of arresting him today " Avery said as she went over to the tables to rest.

"You seemed to be down in the dumps honey"A deep voice spoke beside her, she looked up to see who was talking to her.

A Lion toon wearing a white dress shirt and blue bellbottoms hugging his muscled legs he had a ciggeratte in his hand and the other holding a Beer  
"Beer darling" he spoke.

Avery was little taken back but non less took the bottle" Thanks Mr...?"  
The human woman wasn't going to deny he was quiet handsome for a toon.

"Mox" he answered he brought his paw close to his chest scratching "I'm Mox darling" he smiled saying his name as it means something to him.

" Hmmm interesting" Avery said as took she a drink, the lion Mox then took a seat in front of her on the other side of the table, the human could see he was huge even when he sat down.

" So what do you do for a living Mr. Mox?" Avery said as she eyed him.

"For starters I'm a singer have you listened to my last album? It's the best piece I ever recorded" he spoke pouring 2 glasses for him and her.

Avery raised a brow at this " A singer? That's sounds exciting life I'm sorry I don't listen that much anymore work takes up much of my life" Avery said taking another drink.

" But you probably have met my partner Hickory he was once in show biz too along time ago " Avery said as she took a drink.

The human woman eyes trailed to the toon cat still talking up the the toon skunk his hand on her thigh and the female letting out cute toon giggle"ok looks like I lost my ride to night" Avery said to herself as she took another drink.

"Forget about him let's talk about you my dear" Mox said "What's your job?" He grasped his glass taking a sip.

"I'm a cop for TVPD" Avery said as she leaned back in her chair lazily.

"A cop..must be a difficult time being one in the station" he eyed her carefully.

Avery laughed" Oh yea you wouldn't believe what arrested toons for really looney stuff" Avery said taking drink.

" Once my partner and I had chase this toon ferrat who was stealings things with balloons tied to his back making him float in the air " she laughed a little" We had to chase him all round town jumping trying to catch him" Avery giggled as she took a drink.

"I'm sure you must be stressed out, after all dealing with the extremely looney toons can make you go crazy" he slipped a finger in his drink.

"Avery shrugged" yea it's stressful but knew what I was signing up for when I chose Toon-Ville...but yeah don't have much time to do anything lately" Avery said as she held her head in dizziness.

"I'm sure you need more than just a drink to sooth your stress miss Avery he pushed close.

Avery looked up at him in a daze, it felt like the club was spinning and her body felt heavy which confused her since she had 3 beers but it wasn't enough to make her drunk" I...I don't feel well" She said softly.

"Don't worry let me take care of you" his voice spoke intimate and low as he crash his lips towards hers.

Avery let out a weak moan, to weak to fight him off or move in general" What...what did you do?" She managed to spit out as he kissed down her neck, she could feel his fur caress her skin and his whiskers.

"Nothing much just that you needed company" he spoke low grinding himself close to her leg.

She took a glance at the bar hopping some way she could signal her partner for help but much to her dismay he was gone. She then felt herself being lift up like she weight nothing by Mox and looked like she was being taken to a back of the club.

* * *

Avery woke up with killer headache" Shit" she crused and hissed, she tried to open her eyes slowly still not use to the light" Oh what time is I need to get Lily ready for school" She groaned trying to pull the blanket off her only to realize she was naked...and not in her bed much to her horror.

She looked around in the room in a panic to see it was was a large extravagant room with big windows like I'm a penthouse" I need to get out here" she said curtly as she tried to get out of bed but soon hissed in pain in her lower back.

She forgot about it for a minute and scrambled to get her clothes and her phone wanting to get out there soon as possible, she was putting on her shoes as she dialed Hickory number" Com'on Com' on pick up" She said to herself.

"Leaving so soon" the voice behind her spoke sounding almost hurt.

" Shit!" She said surprised making herself drop her phone as she face the Lion who was wearing a loose reaveling bottom down shirt and pants.

Avery made a calm face " Yeah I need to get to work..." She told him trying to get out their soon as possible.

" Well I had a lovely night but I need to go now" She said putting on her jacket and headed toward the door only to be stopped by a large hand.

"Don't forget to call me darling" he smiled flipping a card between his fingers handing it to her.

Avery looked at the card and then at him before reluctantly taking the card" Yeah...see you around" Avery said to before hurrying out of there.

Mox watched her leave with a smirk, a peguin Butler walked in after she did" Sir are you sure you just want her to leave?" he said with fancy accent.

"Have a little faith Charlie" he chuckled.

"I'll let someone else handle it first I must gather my strength" he chuckled.

The peguin jumped on the bed toon style as he removed the sheets" Of course sir" he nodded towards the lion" I do admit she is quite a pretty human...will you check to see if she's..." Charlie grinned turned devious toon" Carrying" He suggested to his boss.

" And also your " medience" is in the other room sir" The butler said as he woddled out with the dirty blankets.

"Thank you Charlie" Mox chuckled heading to his other room.

Mox typed in number in keypad to open the other room he walked in a cold metal room that had a metal table with what appeared to have a goofy but cute bunny toon strapped to the to it with tubes coming out his head, arms, and chest. He was shaking badly with fear as he looking around in panic.

Mox's fur was almost bristled into grey amd the skin almost became wrinkled.

Mox smirked evily at the bunny as he went over to sit in another chair" What..What are you going to do with me?" the bunny voice trembled in cute squeaky voice.

The lion started roll up his sleeve and put a tube in his arm as his hair slowly turned white "Life dear boy" he smirked.

After that a machine started and the rabbit jolted and spazzed in a jerking motion as he let out a horrid toon sound of pain. His muscle mass started to disappear slowly and his color began to fade. Mox appeared to get his color back and his wrinkles faded away as the bunny screamed more and more while he wasted away painfully.

The bunny cries soon became silent and all that was left was puddle of ink and trace indent of his outline. Mox let a sigh of content from feeling new and refreshed.

"Charlie bring the mop" Mox spoke fastening his shirt.

" Right away sir" Charlie woddled in with mop and a pale" Some the men been talking of that human woman you taken fancy to sir" he said as he mopped.

"That's private when your done mopping I want you silence their idiotic gossip" he walks out the front door "Though I admit she is beautiful and it's why I need her and the other human's to help me live forever."

" That reminds me sir" Charlie looked up at his boss" more humans have been brought in your" business associates" are wondering when they will be getting their new brides and grooms" The peguin said as he mopped and woddled.

"In due time when they're ready Charlie, have a little faith" he smiled walking towards his closet to find business suits.

" What will you do today sir?" Charlie asked as he finishing mopping.

"Easy I got requests from my clients that want authentic painting's"

" Have a wonderful day sir " The peguin nodded.

* * *

Avery come into the station with sunglasses and coffee basically doing the walk of same as she dialed her phone" Mom did Lily get to school ok" Avery asked her foster mother, walking past a pelican toon cop as she did and right on the dot Hickory walk in with Sleazy and his hands cuffed behind his back Avery rolled her eyes and groaned at this.

"For fucks sake Sleazy early in the morning!" Avery shouted at him.

Hickory ginned big at Avery noticing she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday"Had fun last night Avery" He asked.

"Listen Avery I-I swear I've done nothing wrong this time please!" Sleazy spoke.

Avery rubbed her brows" You say that all the time Sleazy! God I'm not in the mood for this" she growled under her breath" What did you do this time, Theft? Fraud? Defacing public property with mustaces" Avery looked at him as she took off her sunglasses.

She turned her haze towards Hickory" What did he do ?" Crap you brother is already pissed at your sister..." Avery dialed her phone again.

"I caught him selling forged tickets" Hickory explained"and painting a moustache version of the Queen of England."

"They were good money sellers" Sleazy reasoned.

"Please Avery I screwed up and yeah I kinda broke the law but I swear this isn't my fault! I needed money" Sleazy said getting extremely worried.

" And I need pain killers for these migranes I keep having and trust me I have a lot but you don't see me popping them day in and day out" Avery scolded him.

" And what do you even need the money for? " Avery frowned at him hard.

"It's for my siblings were not swimming in dough if that's what you think" Sleazy confessed.

" And you think I am Sleazy ,A single mother with a low paying job" She lectured him.

" I'm Calling your brother to bail you out" Avery groaned as she dialed.

"No no no! tell him it's fine he doesn't have to come bail me out."

Avery looked at him wide eyed" you really want to spend the night in jail?" She said bewildered.

" You know he's going to figure it out when you don't come home Sleazy" Avery said with her arms crossed but then sighed in defeat" Just put him in the cell Hickory I need coffee..." She said as she made her way to the coffee maker.

" Rose! Dock!" Avery heard their portly toon dog chief call out to them.

She winced" loud noises...loud noises" she grumbled.

After Hickory locked up Sleazy he and Avery went into the chief's office he looked beyond fustrated with the cigar in his mouth and office messy with papers, he kept pulling up his pants or holding on his suspenders.

He looked like a chubby dog version of Mickey mouse" More reports of humans disappearing in toon town and to top it all off Toons are going missing too" he grumbled.

Avery and Hickory didn't blame the chief for being frustrated...they where too with these missing persons case for the last few months and they had no leads no evidence to who might be nothing and this time tensions were high.

Chief Bone showed them two new pictures of a cute bunny and a young innocent pretty human girl with glasses, brown hair wearing dress" These are the two new missing the bunny is Hippy Nibbler reported missing by his mom" Chief Bone said taking another drag.

Avery then looked at the picture of the human girl she looked young...very young"And the other Deborah Kim"He took a drag.

"Her friends and family became worried when she didn't return home."

" Shit how old is this girl" Hickory frowned.

"22 and a journalist..."

" Fuck she makes 15th human to go missing" Hickory crused bring out a cigarette and lit it.

Avery rubbed her eyes" Do we know exact last sighting of her or if her parents knew where she was going chief ?"

"She was seen at club 666 with a passenger some people thought she was drunk" the chief pulled out a photograph of the neon club with it's sigil.

Avery flinched the mention of club and drunk to the fuzzy memories she had of the night before...and the toon she susposly agreed to sleep with And another of Deborah slumped in a carseat the driver wore white gloves.

" If this isn't proof of kidnapping I don't know what is" Avery said as she frowned at the picture hickory took a look as well" Do you want us to go to the club chief ?" He asked.

"I sent an officer to check in today at night he'll tell you if it's safe or not."

Avery nodded " Let's go Hickory you drive I got a huge hangover" she said as the toon cat followed after her.

She groaned as she walked over to the cell and saw Toad arguing with his brother Sleazy" Ok Toad bail him out and argue with him at home not here" she told him.

"You were supposed to be back home! Home! With your brother and sister back home and you've done this nearly 57 times!? What am I gonna do with you" Toad roared clenching his fists tight trying to suppress his anger.

" Ok ok ok Toad I feel the same way just get him out here" Avery said as she opened the cell and grabbed Sleazy by his arm and handed him to his brother" If he gets caught again Toad he going to have to wear a ankle monitor or worse face prison time" She told the older quad solemnly.

Sleazy removed himself from Avery's arm "Your not our Dad so don't act like him!" Sleazy yelled skating towards the doors disappearing, Toad collapses burying his face in his hands.

"Fuck Sleazy!" Avery shouted at him but then brought her attention to Toad and sighed deeply as she help the large toon get up" Toad are you having money trouble?" She asked softly.

He stares up at Avery looking at her eyes for a moment "If you can..meet us at the skating rink the abonded building you'll see why" Toad spoke dryly picking his self up skating towards the exit.

Avery nodded" Toad wait" she said making him stop to look at her" Have you or sister heard anything about a club called 666?" Avery asked.

"I was a bouncer there once... but I know it's dangerous there..and" he looked down before looking up "I'll keep Cindy from visiting that club" he assured turning around skating towards the exit door.

Avery then turned to Hickory " Lets go.." she told him as they headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

Avery sat in the passenger seat of Hickory fancy toon car, it was a dark blue toon car that look very real instead of Looney club 666 was in the bad part of toon town called Cool world where sex, drugs, and extreme violence not like regular toon violence reigned supreme.

Avery can heat the echoes of Earth wind and fire beat loud in the club once they walked in" go investigate over there and I will be here!" She yelled to him over the music as she walked into the dancing crowd she had to admit it was more intense and crowded then the club she was at last night.

She could see less Looney tunes and more mature looking ones as she moved, they where doing drugs, wearing reaveling outfits, but the dancing seemed not to loose their looniness. She froze when when she noticed in a corner in the back that toons where shooting or taking the pill form of" Ink" along with toons having sex with each other or with humans. Avery could no longer stand the sight of it as she moved away from the scene.

There was a dozen of laws broken in this club that many could be arrested for but Avery wasn't stupid she knew Cool World was pretty much lawless and was very hard to enforce the law down here. Avery opened her eyes wide when saw saw Cindy with Raul on the crowded dance floor.

"Cindy" she whispered shoving her way towards the crowd.

She went over to the female toon and grabbed her by the shoulder making her turn around to look at her" Cindy! What are you doing here! ?" Avery yelled over the music" You brother has been worried sick and Sleazy was arrested again!" Avery lectured her" You said you would go home at 3 remeber" Avery said with solemn eyes.

" I know you like to club Cindy and I don't care about that but this one!" Avery gestured" Is definitely not safe right now!"

"well I did but after me and Raul had fun at his place we decided one more club was enough and I wanted to get out more" Cindy spoke twirling one of her pigtail "Shucks honey but what can I do for Sleazy?"

"I just want to have fun is that too much to ask?" Cindy spoke sounding a little irritated Raul mostly hid behind Cindy's skirt.

Avery frowned at her" Cindy humans and toons have been reported going missing here..." she told her gravely" One was just recently a human girl around your age almost a week ago" she explained.

Avery sighed deeply as she rubbed her eyes" Please...just be careful and least call your brother to let him know your ok " She asked her.

Her and Hickory spent what seemed like hours at the club with no leads at all, both of the officers gotten fed up with the loud club and drug scene more so with Hickory who was 5 years sober from Ink addiction so being around the club was too much temptation.

After Avery left the club she went over to pick up her daughter at her toon adoptive parents house, well wasn't really house but more like a condo above the Burlesque club called Little Red's that they owned.

Avery pulled up in the back of the club and went through the back door and made her way through the dinning room/ stage with a few toons saying hi to her as she passed by.

And right on que she saw her mother Red Ridding hood singing and dancing on stage.

Even though the toon woman looked around the same age as Avery and was petite and beautiful Red Ridding Hood was actually born in the early 50s. Avery could hear the familiar toon wolf calling making her head turn to see her dad Big Bad with heart in his eyes. Both the toons where madly in love with each till this day and the honeymoon went on and on to Avery exasperation. Soon the song ended and right on que again Big Bad ran to the stage to dip his wife to kiss her repeatedly toon hearts surrounding them.

" Eww kissing is gross" she heard cute little voice pipe up at this making her turn to see it was 7 year old daughter Lily sitting at the table her dad was sitting at earlier" Oh really kissing gross huh?" Avery said as she snuck up behind her daughter before wrapping her arms around the little girl and covering her with kisses making the little girl giggle " Mommy stop! Haha" she said through her giggling.

Avery laughed as she pulled away to look at her daughter" Hey Sunshine did you have fun at school today?" Avery asked as she picked the little girl up.

Lily nodded at this" Yeah we made origami" Lily said excitedly as she showed her mother the blue paper crane she made" That's really great" Avery cooed to her daughter while giving her a big smile.

" Avery! My baby!" The human soon heard her mom call out for her not before the red head toon brought her into a tight hug almost knocking the wind out her" Oh my princess I missed you so much" she said covering her face in kisses leaving bright red lipstick mark all over" Ahh! Mom you know you make gets all over my face when you do that" she said annoyed as she wiped her face with her hand, Lily giggled at this.

" How can you miss me you just saw you yesterday" Avery pointed out" Not to mention you had Lily" Avery then gestured to her daughter.

" Of course I'm happy to see my grandbaby" Red cooed as she pinched Lily's cheeks" We had so much fun doing our hair and dress up!" Red clapped her hands.

"There's my princess! " Another voice squeled and soon another set of arms wrapped around her in a big hug" Oh your getting more beautiful everytime I see you" Big Bad said as he held her tightly, Avery had a hard time breathing" Dad you saw me yesterday" she told him dead panned.

"But it's true" Big Bad turned puppy dog eyes at Avery's aloofness" Where do think our grandbaby got her looks from" The toon wolf said as he rubbed his check against Lily's" Haha grandpa stop that tickles" Lily giggled.

Big bad turned ghost white when Lily called him grandpa making dropped over" Lily dear I've told you call me Pop Pop not grandpa...I'm not old..  
" He said depressed.

Avery and Red laughed a little at this then pulled her husband away" Ok dear straighten yourself up and tell our princess our new" At this her quickly regain his composer" Ah yes" He said as he straightened hos bow tie and wrapped his arms around Red's waist" Princess we have good news we are going on our second honeymoon" he said with a dashing smile.

Avery still looked at them deadpanned" Dad you two have gone your second honeymoon like 10 times already."

" And each one is more speacily then the last" her mom spoke up while heart appeared around them making Avery groan, she loved her adoptive parents very much but sometimes they where too lovely dovely for her tastes.

" Ok call me when you guys get back "Avery said as she picked up Lily's Disney princess backpack.

" Say bye bye to Grand and Grandpa Lily" Avery said bringing the little girl over to kiss each them" Bye bye grandma and grandpa" when she said this Big Bad turned depressed again in a comic fashion Avery just laughed as she turned to leave the club with Lily in her arms " When I get back Princess I know the perfect guy for you~" Red cooed to her daughter making Avery's blood go cold.

" Um sorry mom can't hear bye bye she ran out in a hurry into the car with Lily before driving off.

Lily was drawing in her coloring book as Avery drove down Toon-Ville thinking about Deborah Kim...when she saw that video of the young girl being taken it brought her worst fear of what if that would ever happen to daughter...how can a girl just disappear off the face of the Earth, yeah it's Toon-Ville but no one just vanishes here.

" Mommy why do not want to go on a date?" Lily's spoke up, surprising Avery so much she almost lost control of the car, then she laughed nervously.

" Sunshine it's just...Ahh ummm Mommy doesn't have time to date right now" Avery tried to think of an excuse groaning on the inside think her mother was trying get her daughter's help to play match maker.

" Is it because what Daddy did?..." Lily asked quietly.

This made the human woman freeze as she turn her head slightly to look at her daughter her face turned to sorrow" Oh sunshine that's not it at all..." Avery tried to console her daughter" Yes what Daddy did hurt Mommy but doesn't mean he's bad...and doesn't mean he doesn't love you" Avery tried stick up for her daughter's cheating father.

Even though she wanted to do nothing but bad mouth him and curse at his very existence which she had done more then once he was still Lily father and Lily was one the things she would be forever greatful to him.

" If he loves me...why doesn't see me" She asked her mother sadly while never taking her eyes off her coloring book.

This killed Avery everytime Lily asked for this" Lily its- " Avery cut off at the sight of their apartment building up in flames, Lily followed her mother's gaze and her eyes widen in shock.

" Stay in the car" Avery told her sternly as she parked and ran out to see the damage, TVFD had arrived by then as Avery and the rest of the residents both humans and toons watched helplessly the consumed their homes and as the toon and human fire fighters tried desperately to kill the monsterous blaze.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you guys like my new story, it's been something that has been stuck in my mind lately:) I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me she's awesome please check out her fantasy story Orc's of Men it's really good and please tell me what you think of this chapter ^^**

 **my. /VYPrYIK76R**

 **my. /kSkegWW76R**

 **Links above are the songs in the chapter :)**


	2. Halloween Party at the Doctor's

A figure tossed turned in a bed tangling up in the sheets trying to block out the morning sun shinning coming through the window and lighting up the room

" Ughhh" Avery groaned.

It was Cindy's hulking figure blocking up the curtain wall she was humming her favorite song "Hot dog sushi your not my kind" while fishing clothes out of her hamper.

Avery turned to her side with her arm hanging over the bed.

"Oh good morning Avery I hope you like the blanket it's Zips favorite" she chuckled.

"Now get you sleepyhead this no time to sleep in late that's my job" she huffed.

Avery groaned as she rubbed her head " What time is it?" She mumbled but not yet opened her eyes.

"Honey it's 9:30 AM" Cindy spoke going around picking up clothes from the floor"And it's chore day for me since I have to pick up everyone's clothes."

The brunette sat straight up at this and was wide awake now" Fuck! I'm going to be late for work" Avery said as she bolted out bed and tried to find her clothes" I have to take Lily to school, Shit! She's going be late as well" Avery said scrambling to put her pants on.

"Don't worry I called your ex-husband, I got Zip to bring her to school" Toad spoke gruffly leaning against the door frame, Avery scoffed at mention of her ex.

" The duce actually decides to spend time with his daughter finally, he's probably going to make a comment that I'm a unfit mother" Avery said as she put on her tennis shoes.

"Hey Toad hey Cindy I'm back!" Zips voice rung outside the living room.

" Thanks for bringing Lily to school " Avery thanked them as she put on her jacket.

"Oh uh Mrs. Avery I uh hehe didn't know you would be here" Zip started acting flustered rubbing his arm blushing.

Avery then frowned when she noticed one the siblings was missing" Where's Sleazy?" She asked deadpanned.

The reason she asked this was because their brother is repeat offender and had more then once been arrested by Avery and her partner.

"Behind the Curb like akways" Cindy spoke walking towards the other room carrying the hamper.

"Stay safe Avery I'll get Sleazy again like always" Toad spoke furrowing his brows skating towards the door.

"Oh Sleazy how can you put yourself through this" Zip wimpered reaching into his pocket clutching his stuff toy.

Zip was almost to the verge of tears when something like this happens to Sleazy it scared him when the police arrived one time to forcibly arrest him Zip cried extremely hard during that time.

Avery face softened at this making her go over to hug the gentle giant toon.

Zips shoulders shook nervously as he carefully hugged Avery "You are always so nice Ms Avery" Zip whimpered.

The door opened to show Sleazy scratching at his muzzle "Hey hey hey party people!" He called out only to stare dead eyed at Avery "Shit" he hissed.

Avery pulled away from Zip too look at Sleazy" Ahhh what's the matter Sleazy not happy to see me" She cooed sarcastically with her hand on her on her hip.

"No no no it's not that! I just didn't think you would be here that's all" Sleazy attempted to sleaze out of the conversation.

Avery rolled her eyes as she went to get her bag" Well unfortunately my building burned down last night and Toad offered to let me and Lily to spend the night" She explained to him.

"Hey Zip" Sleazy ignored Avery's words to wave at his little brother Zip looked up at him with sad eyes and simply wave while staring at his stuff animal.

"You!" Cindy spoke angrily stomping the floor smacking Sleazy across the face.

"Where were you Sleazy?" Toad spoke in a growling matter clearly very angry at the situation.

"Do you realize how worried Zip was for you" Avery lectured him with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know he was getting worried I swear I was only trying to find a job application for the whole night."

"Zip was worried sick and started crying when you promised you were gonna read him a bedtime story!" Cindy huffed poking Sleazy's chest to confirm her point.

Avery raised a brow at this " Really? You where really looking for job?" she asked him.

"Yes Avery I was looking for a Job" Sleazy said irritated.

" Sleazy you've told me and your siblings that a thousand time" Avery said as rubbed her brows in annoyance" And these so called jobs are never legal" She pulled her hand away to stare at him seriously.

"look a Friend of mine knows your on a case and he gave me this for you in case your interested" Sleazy explained fishing out an orange flyer handing it to Avery.

Avery took it from him and began to look it over carefully.

 **Dr. Francis Halloween bash coming from Transalvanyia please bring a costume and party up!**  
 **8:30AM to 4:00PM**

" Dr. Frances Halloween?" she said out loud in confusion.

"Well in the Human world it's almost Halloween so Dr. Francis decided to create a Halloween bash to celebrate Halloween" Sleazy explained.

" What kind of doctor is this guy?" Avery asked as she continued to look over the flyer.

"He's a Doctor prescribed to help Toons with severe damage onto themselves like let's say if the original toon becomes a remake of themself he can fix it up, it's like having plastic surgery except you don't have to worry about side effects that much" Sleazy explained"Just be careful around Dr. Francis the guy is.. different" Sleazy added.

Avery chuckled a little and looked up at Sleazy" What toon isn't _different_ Sleazy" She said.

"I know but at daytime he's Normal but at night he's umm different" Sleazy bit his lip "I'll let you get back to it" he said.

Avery went into deep thought wondering just who was this toon that knew about her case and how was this doctor was connected to it, frankly it sounded like a wild goose chase but the missing humans and toons case had reached a dead end each time with no new leads...until now.

She sighed in defeat " I'll check it ok" Avery said.

" Thanks for letting me and stay the night guys"Avery said sincerely" My parents are not home till next week and they didn't leave the key this timr" Avery said as she went into kitchen to make coffee.

"You did alot for us we felt like we owed you in return" Toad spoke scratching his head.

"But next time girl you and I  
should go clubbing next time as just us girls" Cindy spoke twirling her pigtail skating across the floor.

Avery pulled out her phone and started to call Hickory" If I have free time Cindy" She told her with smile, she then grabbed her keys and her coffee and headed out the door" Bye" She waved" Sleazy stay out of trouble" she hollered out before shutting the door.

* * *

"Remind me again why were doing this?" Hickory asked while driving.

Avery who was looking out the car window turned her head to the toon humanoid cat"Because we are getting no where with the missing toon and han cases and more and more keeping going missing..." She then sighed deeply" this is the best lead we got right now..." she told him softly.

Hickory huffed deeply and put on his sunglasses.

" Have you ever heard of this guy?This doctor Frances Halloween?" Avery asked as she leaned against the window.

"I heard he's quiet but very respected except the fact he sings every so often" Hickory shrugged.

"Sleazy says he normal during day but... different at night" Avery put carefully while the middle of changing her shoes.

"Maybe it's a phrase of the Doctors Identity, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" Hickory chuckled.

"Another toon singer huh" At mention of that Avery took out her wallet that held the card of the toon lion Mox" Hey Hickory back in your movie star days did you ever run into someone named Mox?" Avery asked as she eyed the card.

Hickory's eyes widened in surprise when she mentioned the lion's name"Heard of him, he's a legend in Toon-ville, he's practically the few oldest toons to exist, he was around before Mickey Mouse was born."

Avery choked on her coffee at this" Oh God as old toon Buckly?" Avery asked astound.

" I slept with someone old enough to be my grandfather" Avery said to her self quietly, Avery was amazed her was still around" How is it he hasn't " faded away from old age yet, I mean he looks really good for his age."

"I don't know Buckley still looks good though his wrinkles are starting to show I think I've seen grey hair's on Mox's hair but that was back then when I was a kid" Hickory explained.

Avery shrugged" Maybe that doctor Halloween, he mainly preforms _plastic surgery_ for toons from what Sleazy told me" Avery then shivered" if his Dr Jekyll side is a respected popular doctor during that day I can't help but think his Dr Hyde side is something of a mad doctor that does crazy experiments" Avery said.

Hickory laughed out loud "that's not his last name It's his Halloween Bash and of course the flyer says you must wear a costume if your going to enter his Transalvanyia castle."

Avery seemed amused" And what is the great former actor going to be ?" She asked.

"Well" Hickory spoke opening the glove box pulling out 2 bags I got these at the store for the party" If were going to meet Dr. Frances."

Avery pulled one the customs out to reveal a red cape " Little red Riding hood, kind of ironic since my Mother Ted Riding Hood" She said with a smile.

"It'll take us 30 minutes before the party begins" Hickory explained.

Avery wrapped the cape and hood around her it matching well with her wine colored dress.

Hickory appeared to be putting on a black hat and mask with a black shirt resembling Zoro.

"You look nice" Hickory smiled as he stepped out of the car.

" Thank you you too" She said as she looked him over then stepping out the car, the brunette almost tripped in her " Shit I haven't worn heals since my wedding day..." She cursed as she straightened herself and fixed her short dress, Hickory over to her side looking very handsome in his costume.

"So Dr. Frances Castle...what do you think Avery?" He questioned staring up at the huge castle like mansion.

Avery took it in as they walked up the long walk way" Honestly it kind of reminds me of Dracula's Castle" Avery commented due the dark mysterious amiss she felt around it.

"Let's hurry inside, the guest's will be already partying" Hickory chuckled heading up the stairs.

They went up to the giant door where they saw a rope which looked was the doorbell, both of them shrugged and Avery yanked the rope down making a loud creepy bell ring through out the mansion.

A creepy skunk opened a small door panel staring at the 2 detectives "Who rang that bell!" He hissed his yellow eyes searched.

Hickory and Avery looked between each other and then back the skunk confused" uhhh we did" Avery said obviously.

"Can't you read!" He hissed again pulling a toon sign at the front of the door before closing the panel.

" Door bell...out of...order please...knock" Avery and Hickory slowly read out loud together" if that was true why they put the sign out before" Avery mumbled under her breath annoyed, Avery then knocked on the huge this time

The door opened to show a skunk with a hunchback "Welcome to Dr. Francis Castle" he smiled gleefully.

The human woman and humanoid toon walked inside the creepy castle walls and where met by music and dressed up humans and toons ethier dancing or involved with explicit acts with each other.

"Could one of the men here be Dr. Francis" Hickory spoky quietly to Avery seeing everyone having fun.

In the middle of walking inside Hickory and Avery where cut off by a pretty white humanoid cat toon wearing a white bow around her neck, with puffy white short dress and white stilettos ran across the path giggling in a cute toon way while human man wearing big baggy bear suit chased after her with a seductive grin.

"It's possible" Avery said as she watched the couple go in amusement" all I know is that he's toon for sure."

A female toon behind the duo screamed in bloody murder before fainting on the floor, The duo immediately turned around to see a bulky cloaked figure inside the elevator staring at them intensely. The doors slowly opened to reveal the mysterious Dr. Frances.

Avery on intinct brought her hand to grip her small toon gun on her leg holster inside her dress as the dark overwhelming figure of the toon doctor" Be prepared for anything" she whispered to Hickory.

The doors revealed a beefy crocodile wrapped in a black cloak he had a smile creeped onto his scaly lips he wore black and grey eyeshadow Dark cherry red lipstick and powder on his face.

He looked at the duo smiling seductively  
"How do you do I"~  
He sung, there's was no music playing where they were but the music was playing loud  
"See that you met my..Handyman!"~ The Crocodile toon sung.

"He's a little broke down.. because when you knocked he thought you were the Candyman~" the doctor sung smiling eyeing both Avery and Hickory.

Avery loosen her grip of her holster as she took in the form of the toon Crocodile of what they discover was Dr. Francis Halloween was just as bemused as his partner as the watched the foctor Sing and dance his way over.

"Don't get strung out!"~ strut out in front of the carpet, toons and human's both cheered and clapped for him strutting across the theatre stage Avery could hear the click of high heels hitting the carpet floor.

"By the way I look! Don't judge a book by it's cover"~Dr. Francis turned around.

"I'm not much of a toon by the light of Day! But at night I'm one hell of a lover"~ his vocals were impressive.

Both her Hickory just watched him, trying to take in his flamboyant personality.

"ok when Sleazy said he was..." _d_ _ifferent at_ night but never expected this" Avery said watching the preformance in front of her.

Dr. Frances tore off the cloak to reveal his body , he wore a purple corset with black lace tightly wrapped on him black gloves with gold and magenta bracelets wore around his wrists, his black stockings reached up to his muscled thigh's with purple harness attached to his black leotard hugging his _package_ he wore red ruby high heels that hugged his feet, he wore a real pearl necklace clanking to his muscled neck.

"Don't mind me Honey! I'm just a sweet transvestite, From transexual Transalvanyia!"~ he sung carresing his chest with his silken gloved hand.

Hickory hide his eyes at this whilr Avery whistled awkwardly" Wow that's a lot of scales" she said as she took in his outfit.

"Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound"~ he strut the carpet grasping both Avery and Hickory's hands escorting them to the dance floor.

Avery almost lost her footing from of the combination of wearing heels and being taken by surprise but regain balance thanks to Hickory.

"You both look like your pretty groovy!" Dr. Frances sung caressing their shoulders "Or if you both want something visual that's not too abysmal, we can take in an old Looney tunes show"~ he smiled benting down to fill a cup of water showing his muscled ass in front of the duo being seductive.

"I'm glad we caught you at home doctor me and my partner were hoping we could talk to you about something happening around Toon-ville" Hickory explained trying to avoid Frances flirty glances.

"About the missing toons humans" Avery asked getting into cop mode but then noticed Francis was looking at their exposed skin and fur making her self conscious and try to pull down her dress more to cover legs.

"We'll ask a couple of questions than we'll leave you alone sir" Hickory added.

Dr. Frances turned throwing his cup of water onto the floor "Well you both got caught in a flat world!"~ he sung loud he turned looking at Avery cocking his right eye "How bout that, well babies don't you panic" He waved his gloved finger at them before trailing his finger close to Hickory's chest "By the light of night, it'll all be alright I'll answer your satanic McLennan questions!" He smiled before walking up stage.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite! From Transexual, Transalvanyia!" He said vocally.

He proceeded to sit down casually relaxing on a love couch before looking at both Avery and Hickory "Would you both care to stay for one night?" He asked.

"Night" a bat toon behind him whispered loud.

"Or maybe..a bite?" Frances offered.

"Bite!" A female cat too whispered loud licking her lips.

"I can show you both my favorite.. obsession's I've been making 2 humans.. one with blonde hair and the other red and they're both are for to relief my... tension" he said seductively carressing his leg.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite..from Transexual Transylvania!" He sung more.

Avery and Hickory started feel very uncomfortable and we're a little disturbed when he said _create_ and _relief_ _tension_.

And the other thing they could agree on was that they wanted the bat no were near them.

"So for now..come up to my lab and see what's on the slab" he moaned rising up returning to his elevator "I can cure your selfish desires" he chuckled Hickory and Avery we're feeling strangely enthralled to him but restrain themselves "But not the Symptoms!" He shouted abruptly pressing the button going up, The guest's went back to partying like nothing happened.

Avery and Hickory just looked at each other confused by the whole encounter that just happened" Hickory did you?..."

"Did you too Avery?" He asked feeling confused as she was.

"Looks like you both made a stain" the Bat toon cackled pointing at their crotches before flying up.

Avery looked down and turned bright red at what the toon bat was implying" Oh dear God" she moaned in exasperation.

Hickory was just embarrassed at his partner but did well to compose himself.

"Let's hurry back to the car to change" Hickory whispered shivering while making each step to the front door.

" Don't need to tell me twice" Avery said as she quickly tried to make her way back outside.

" Ok I may sleep around from time to time but I've never once I not once have ever done something like that in public" Avery stretched it out dead serious as she turned her head to face her partner.

"I know I'm straight but never have I _stained_ myself before is this a product of Dr. Frances voice to bring pleasure?"Hickory sighed.

* * *

Avery was changing in the back seat of Hickory's blue car ridding herself of the the underwear and dress she she'd shamec herself in" let's just hurry up and ask this guy our questions so we can quickly get the hell out here" Avery grumbling as she grabbed her bag that had extra change of clothes in" This guy and his lackeys give me the creeps" Avery said as she started to put on her fresh clothes.

Avery soon got out wearing sweats pants and a loose white shirt with tennis shoes she then allowed Hickory to go in and change as well. Couple minutes later he came out wearing jeans and a black t-shirt" Now let's go talk to the _doctor_ Avery gestured to him to follow her back inside.

They went back inside more mentally prepared or at least they thought they where, making their way through toons and humans dancing to the blasting music.

The human woman turned her direction where the good doctor to the elevator he disappeared from" He went up but which floor?" She told the toon Cat over the music.

Hickory looked around until her spotted who he was looking for, the creepy bat who was hanging upside down from the chandelier.

Avery looked up as well" Great...just great" she said under her breath.

The bat laughed creepily as he flapped his wings and flew down to land in front of them.

"See that the good doctor invited you for dinner, better head up he'll make sure your well fed and while he answers your questions" The Bat snickered beckoning the 2 to come to the elevator.

The cat made somersaults grabbing them both by their hands "Dr. Fontaine does not like to be kept waiting" she purred.

Both Avery and Hickory could do little to protest as the female toon cat dragged into the elevator and then pressed a button to the destined floor.  
The human woman jumped a little when she saw the toon bat was behind them being his creepy self. Avery mentally shivered still remembering where he touched her" when did you get in here?" She asked getting closer to Hickory.

"I have my ways" he finished puckering his wrinkled lips together for snack after chuckling.

"Don't worry cops you'll get what you want then you'll leave" the cat purred pressing her claw close Avery's cheek.

Avery face then became serious and she grabbed the cat hand in a firm grip" Did I give you permission to touch me" Avery said in authoritative tone with her eyes staring hard at the female toon making, When the brunette was like the even Hickory could help be submissive, The human woman had a stare that could make even the biggest toons tremble when she was in the mood.

The elevator soon dinged notifying everyone they had arrived at their floor.

"Masters waiting" The cat smiled before chomping almost getting Avery's nose "Try not to get over confident" she finished twirling her tail escorting the 2 through the red and gold hallways.

The bat bumped Avery's shoulder he turned giving her a sly smirk "Be careful bringing your friend" he rose his brows cackling.

This made Avery frown as they walked into what looked like a elegant dining room" What do you think he meant by that? " She turned her head to ask Hickory.

There where dark red drapes hanging from the windows, the table was round that had red table cloth over it which had candle light reaveling the dinner and the red hue surrounding the room.

" Someone likes red" Avery commented as they looked around the room" Just might be Dracula's Castle after all" she commented as sat themselves down at the table.

The Human woman looked to see that the toon Cat looked kind of nervous and uncomfortable in general" You worried how he will affect you again?" she asked him softly.

"I don't want to experience that again" Hickory whispered.

Avery face softened at this making her cradle his furry face in her hand brought his face to look up at her" Hey...it will be ok I'm your partner... I'm here for you" she told him with a smile he cheeks turned red at this" and if he does I kick him so hard in the balls he won't be able to sing like a adult anymore" Avery chuckled,Hickory chuckled a bit this as well.

Just then the heard someone enter the room along with a familiar humming.

The door burst open to reveal Dr. Francis arriving wearing the same outfit except wearing a see through jacket with feathers decorated on it "Time for dinner darling's"

Avery leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply trying to get mentally prepared for him" Dr. Fortaine as we said before My name is Avery Rose" She then brought her gaze to Hickory avoiding eye contact" and this is Hickory Dock...we wanted to asked you some questions about a missing young girl" Avery asked seriously.

Francis snapped his fingers at the Bat whispering to his ear, the bat kept nodding than exited the door "He's just getting dinner" Francis spoke "Proceed Miss Avery" he waved his hand.

"We are looking into the disappearance of Deborah Kim, a reporter who went missing almost a week ago" Avery explain as she watched Francis stroke his exposed leg" she was last seen being taken out of the Club 666 in a dark car..." Avery then leaned forward to stare at him hard "and word on the street that you might know something about this."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't what can you offer me or provide me if I aid your investigation" he asked leaning forward.

Avery frowned at him, not liking where this was going" What is it that you want doctor?" she asked.

"It's not a matter of want but need" he licked his lips.

Before the brunette could respond the sound of the door opening came again and the little bat henchman came in pushing in a cart that looked to have dishes and bottle of champagne.

"Dinner is served!" He bowed.

Grabbing each dish placing them down on each table and chair placing the champagne bottle close to Francis glass.

The bat then went of to the toon Crocodile and whispered something into his ear whic made the doctor smirk, Avery and Hickory didn't like it one bit. The bat chuckled to himself a bit as he opened the bottle making a loud pop then he began to pour the bubbly into each of their glasses, Avery picked up the champagne and shrugged" Usaully I drink beer but this will do" She said as she took a swig of it.

Hickory was keeping a close eye on his partner, the good doctor, the bat and then his drink eyeing them carefully before taking a drink himself.

"So to answer your question miss Avery is that another Toon of mine must've brought a woman here I think she wore glasses if I'm correct" he sipped his glass.

"She seemed to be delirious not knowing what to do" he spoke taking his fork and knife to cut his food.

Avery paused Midway from her drink at this" Did you check to see if she was alright? or call a ambulance?" she asked in her cop mode.

"I called by my phone, the ambulance did arrive but he and the girl disappeared" he explained.

"Please eat it's rude not to give compliments to the chef."

Avery reluctantly then began to cut up her food and took small bites, not wanting to upset the doctor due him being so cooperate with them and she didn't want him to shut up now.

"Your employee...has he shown up to work all since then?" Hickory asked with interest.

Avery started to feel tense making her pull out her cigarette box in her pocket" Do you mind if I smoke in here?" she asked the toon doctor.

"You may" he said.

"He showed up once very anxious and almost anti-social he assaulted my kitten than ran out of the window" he explained becoming worried.

Avery popped one in her mouth and and pulled out her old gold lighter and lit up between her finger before taking a deep Puff while going into thought about what the doctor said.

"He hurt her too bad but we chose to remain silent for the fear if he returned to hurt us."

" When did you start smoking again?" Hickory asked as he frowned at her.

" Since my duce of a ex decided at random to go between dead beat father and decent father at random" She grumbled.

Avery blew out the smoke " Is she alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine the bruises healed but it's nothing serious" the cat spoke unrolling her sleeve to show the effect.

Avery turned her head and took the toon cats arm gently and exaimed her injuries. As the human woman looked at the bruising she couldn't stop thinking about what this toon may putting Deborah through right now.

" We may very well be dealing with a sexual predator Hickory" Avery said calmly...to calmly as she turned back into her seat and took a drag.

" This toon what kind of toon is he and what's his name ?" Avery asked firmly.

"His name is Kelly he's a rat toon that has existed in the 80s, smokes cigars and wears a British cap mostly because he's British" Dr. Fortaine replied.

Avery took another drag while in deep thought, Hickory had seen Avery like this only a couple of times...only when they dealt with the worst of criminals, it was the most frightening side of her he didn't like to see, but he wasn't surprised due the victim being a young girl and she had a very young daughter so she was probably thinking what Deborah parents must be going through or...how she would tell them if they find her too late.

"Avery" Hickory spoke trying to get her attention.

" Did he say anything to anyone of that day that might have been...strange" Avery asked as she turned her head from the cat and the doctor.

"Like stranger then how you and your employees usaully act?" Hickory butted in.

"No hasn't done anything strange but it was the first time he snapped."

Avery took another drag " Did you ever suspect he might be on Ink?" She asked him.

This comment made Hickory snap his head towards Avery, ink was sore subject for him due him sober from it for at least 5 years...back then he was a hard core addict speacily after his movie career ended...he didn't get sober until after his brothers murder.

"If you do your practice at home like I suspect it wouldn't be hard to get the ingredients to make it" Avery told Francis plainly.

"Hmm the wrinkles in his eyes had faded including the grey roots in his fur" Francis spoke scratching a claw to his chest.

" The question is though why Deborah though?" Hickory told Avery.

"Maybe because someone was trying to help her" Francis spoke rising up from his seat grabbing the lace that's of the sheet on the table staring at it's engravings.

" Working for a renowned toon doctor...trying to to make himself look younger...nabbing a young human girl...and attacking female toon" Avery said quietly to herself as she tried to put everything together.

"You seem to be putting 2 and 2 together miss Avery, can you connect the dots?" Francis spoke almost low.

The Bat started giggling, the cat made small hiccup laughs.

Avery eyes widen when something popped into her head" Kelly isn't legal citizen in the regular world is he?" She asked curtly.

"Very Cleevvverrr!" Francis roared pulling the sheet off the table revealing a deceased toon inside a coffin with hunks of meat scooped out of him, his features indicated an agonizing death.

Both of Avery and Hickory nearly jumped out there seats at the sight of the toon, Hickory was vomiting on the side the table.

" Holy God!" She screamed, realizing what she had ate made the bile rise in her throat, making her drop her smoke.

She brought her attention to Francis " W-what did you do to him?" Avery managed to spit out" Who is this !?" Avery demanded as she stood up from the chair.

"He asked to many questions" Francis yelled in rage stomping towards Avery smacking her cheek.

Hickory quickly went to Avery's side and scrambled to help her stand and made her run with him, Avery didn't protest knowing they where dealing with a mad toon...a very sick toon.

Hickory held Avery's hand tightly as the dashed out the room and into the hall with Francis henchman laughing wickedly behind them and the good doctor chasing after them while singing.

Avery looked behind her to see the croc was getting closer making her push Hickory into the elevator and shut the door with out her" Avery what are you doing?!" Hickory screamed at her.

" Call the captain, get the SWAT team I'm going to distract him" She told him between her breaths before looking behind her to see the mad doctor was catching up" Call him !" She said running down the hall with croc on her tail.

Hickory gritted his teeth in fustration as elevator began to close" Like I'm going to leave you here with him" he said to himself before pressing the up button.

Avery found stair and started to run up them and when she was about turn a go up the other flight she felt herself being grabbed into a strong grip.

Francis large claws gripped tightly around Avery's thin arm and brought close to him singing in her face a he smirked sadistically as he towered over her.

"I'm gonna tell you once and I'm gonna say this twice~ he sang wrapping his arms around her tight.

"You better wise up! Miss Avery Right!" He grunted keeping her close as she attempted to struggle out if his grasp.

"Your Apple Pie! Don't taste to nice"~ he sung, his tail coiled around her leg.

The Cat and the Bat were busy laughing hysterically.

"Oh Shut up!" The Bat yelled while the Cat slapped him silly while she busted out into laughter again.

His long lizard tongue came out and ran it's self up her cheek making her making her shiver in disgust before kneeing him hard in the groin.

He gasped clutching his midscetion tight, his tail uncoiled allowing Avery the chance to run. Since he was a toon he recovered quickly and then started to chase after her again" What are you trying to say?! What do you want?!" Avery yelled at him as she ran.

He took a breath chasing after her through the corridors "I've laid the seed it should be all you need!~" he sung louder.

She could feel her heart pound out her chest and her lungs on fire as tried to out run to the insane toon.

"Your as sensual as a Pencil, wound up like an E or a first string when we made it, Did you hear a bell ring! Darling!"~

The bell at the stairs opened a door for Avery, She almost fell when turned towards but regain her balance before that could happen. Her running led her to marble spacious room which soon dinged alerting to elevator had arrived on the floor, It made her forget that Francis was behind her for a second allowing for him to catch up to her again making it to late for her to run.

"You got a block? We'll take my advice you better wise up Miss Avery Right"~ he sung chasing her down swirling around in excitement "Don't worry the Transducer will Seduce ya" Francis smiled Sadistically pulling a huge lever down.

Hickory had come out the elevator by then and tried to run over to Avery but found both his feet where stuck to the floor making the brunette try to go over to him as well but discovered she was stuck too.

" W-what's going on?!" Hickory yelled out as he tried to move.

" We're stuck!" Avery grunted as she tried to get feet unstuck.

The human woman growled in fustration while the toon croc leaned lazily against a piller.

"Your obviously stuck you tiny fools!" Francis groaned stroking himself.

"It'll be something you'll get used to a mental mindfuck will be niiicceee"~ he sang loud bumping his buttocks against Avery and Hickory.

Avery glared at him while Hickory shivered in disgust" It wasn't Kelly's idea take Deborah wasn't it?He was acting on your orders wasn't he?" She asked him" What did you to her?!" Avery demanded from him.

"Correct! Though I didn't lie that Kelly did all of this on my orders" Francis smirked through his lipstick and eyeshadow.

"Deborah is fine but I would like to show you what became of her fate" he whispered the last word in emphasis.

The Bat and Cat rushed through the railings "Did you get her Master?" The Bat yelled.

The TV screen rose down flickering through channels, Avery brought their eyes to the screen to see a knocked out Deborah in nothing but her underwear and bra. She appeared to be chained to a wall and looked to be covered in bruises and was quiet pale. The scene skips to show Francis thrusting into her, Francis skipped showing the toon he murdered using an ice pick stabbing to death, another scene popped up showing the doctor doing facial surgery on a client, The next showed a threesome with his minion's him thrusting into the bat the bat thrusting the cat, the cat herself sucking on her lollipop.

"Whoops that was meant to be private" the doctor chuckled.

Avery just looked at the scenes wide eyed in horror and disgust as the color drain from her face until it was too much for her to bare making shut her eyes tightly, Hickory had a similar reaction but seemed to be more visably final scene showed Kelly the Rat toon escorting Deborah out of the rain

"You sick son of a bitch..." Avery said under her breath while trying to hold her tears in of seeing the torture poor young girl and toon.

Avery keep huffing deeply as she tried to let emotions blow out but she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw...about what Francis and his henchman had done but while she was doing that something popped into her head about she remembers about certain comments they made.

"mmm I enjoy my fetishes from time to time" he moaned fishing out a cigeratte from his stocking  
The Bat took out a lighter throwing it down for the doctor who quickly catched it lighting it up "I'm a transvestite of many things but sick isn't one of them miss Avery I will say where Kelly is and where Deborah is, he took her right under my nose when I wasn't looking."

"Master can we keep her, I like to butter her muffin" he cackled tugging on her bra straps.

The cat backflipped down pressing her cleavage against Hickory "Oh yes Master these two don't look like they'll break so easily" she purred.

Hickory hissed at the bat enraged " Touch her and I'll will scratch your eyes out you flying rat" The toon cat hissed at him.

The Cat placed him in a sleep hold but not enough to make him loose unconscious only to keep him in check "Oh look master a boy who can throw a puch" she giggled.

"You and your _employees_ aren't legal citizens are you Doctor Francis" What she said made everyone in the room go quiet.

"Bravo bravo, you must think your so clever!" He spat smacking her with the back of his hand.

"But I'll give you chance to guess what toon we are, so what year do you think I was created in?" He smiled gleefully rubbing his chest.

Avery held her now sore cheek as brought back gaze to croc, frowning as she looked him over getting into detective mode" You look like your made from the 80s but I know that's true, your look is like 40s burlesque toons but is more up to date then them and with your personality I geussing you where born between mid 60s early 70s when summer of love, drugs, and sex was on the range" Avery pointed out.

slowly clapped "Nice fieldwork miss detective, I'm from 1975 the year of Rock and Roll, drugs, sex, and everything so fine I was incredibly gifted in singing in including my minion's we all were created for a horror/musical that was received very well in the human world."

" That's why you needed Deborah wasn't it...you needed to marry or impregnant a human to get citizenship..." Avery scanned him and his lackeys over " but you can't go through legal means even though your well respected in Toon-Ville I have no doubt immigration catch word of your"past times" Avery raised a eyebrow.

"No my wish is not to get Deborah pregnant I wish for a permanent way of getting into the human world" he smirked.

"Can you guess what my show was called Miss Avery I'll give you a hint, what happens when you mix Beetlejuice, Little Shop of horrors and get Looney Tunes pregnant" he said

The Bat and the Cat snickered "I wish everyone was still here"  
"They were alot of us around before we took Kelly in" the bat and cat finished each other's sentence's"

He stalked over to Avery" "and what wish is that doctor?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I will create a transfer portal to let me sneak through the world at my disposal while captivating people for my music once more like the good old days"~ he sung.

" Your really mad doctor if you think you can do this, don't you think many have tried" Avery lectured him making the toon cross dresser hold her face in his hand, his hand being so large her face fit in perfectly.

"You still haven't answered my question what was our TV shows name..."

Avery thought about it for a minute until it popped up in her head" Rocky horror picture show..." She answered quietly.

Francis filled with jubilation when she said this" Now answers my question why Deborah? why invite me and Hickory here?" She asked him firmly.

" What does the cat and the bat mean about others being here before Kelly came along" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We we're tipped by our mutual friend so we had to catch you first without question" he smirked.

"Kelly wasn't part of our show" the Bat said.

"He was from an old Disney cartoon older than us, he mentioned it was the great mouse dectective" The Cat answered.

"Oh we use to have more of our friends who used to be part of the Rocky Horror picture show some faded away other's just left" the huchback skunk spoke walking forward"Your looking at the remnants of a good classic that use to exist as a legend" the Skunk said.

Avery raised a eyebrow at this " Mutual friend?" Then she realized who he was talking about"You don't mean Sleazy don't you you?"

"No hon I'm talking about my benefactor who helped keep my house up and running" Francis smiled.

" So Kelly grew a concious and saved Deborah from you clutches basically" she said simply.

"No no no he abducted the girl strangling her while he assaulted kitty the ink was coming out of his nose" the bat explained.

This didn't clear Avery conscious at all if anything she was more worried Deborah might be dead or worse.

" So do plan on doing with me and Hickory good doctor" She asked as glared at him"and who is this benefactor you think we both know ?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you have a choice Miss Avery I am a reasonable toon despite my desperate nature I'll let you go if you look the other way of my activity of inventing and I'll give you a clue to find my benefactor and Mr. Kelly" then his eyes went dark "if you can't do this then me and my friends will have some fun that you'll never forget hon" he smiled.

Avery felt a cold chill go down her spine at this not wanting to know what the croc had in plan for her and Hickory, i most likey give her nightmares while her cop side knew she shouldn't let this sick monster go for what he's done but the other part knew If there was any chance to save a innocent girl and find the benefactor behind this evil toon she would would willing to look the other way no matter how much she wanted to take out this croc spine and shove it back up his ass and pull it out his mouth.

Avery gritted her teeth in defeat" tell me where Deborah is and I will drop the investigation against you" She promised him.

"Good" Francis chuckled grabbing her shoulder blade squeezing her Vulcan tight including Hickory's "You've chosen wisely" he said as blackness overwhelmed them, The last thing Avery saw was Francis chuckling sadistically at her.

* * *

Avery slowly opened her eyes to find herself in thecar with Hickory beside her. She quickly went over to her partner side and tried to shake him awake " Hickory? Hickory are you alright?" She asked in concern.

He groaned slowly opening his eyes "Did all that happened?" He asked. Sighed in relief when he woke up" god I wished it didn't..." she said under her breath as she hugged him tightly, Hickory was taken back by this but hugged her back in return with out complaints, Avery rubbed his face against his fur as she cried in fustration and anger" Hickory I just made a deal with the devil..." She said with disgust.

A ring interrupted there moment the 2 looked over to see a phone was placed on the dashboard. Avery looked at it suspiciously as she slowly reached out for it and brought it to her ear not before taking a calming breath" Hello..." She answered softly.

"Kelly will be found on the Disney square where the higher class come better hurry darling"The phone clicked off.

Avery eyes widen at this and she quickly put the phone in the back seat" We need to go to Disney square Now!" She told Hickory curtly as she put on her seat belt.

Hickory seemed confused at first but when he saw the urgent look in his partners eyes he stepped on the gas and began to drive to the destination she told him about.

* * *

-  
 **And here we go another chapter :) what will in next chapter? Will they get to Deborah in time? I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me with this chapter she's awesome ^^**

my. /S7zTNTEG5R

my. /goZldhIG5R

 **links above are songs in the chapter :)**


	3. A Mad Toon's Creation

Avery kept tapping her foot the car floor in anxiety as Hickory sped down the road dodging many cars along the way. The brunette was so focused looking out the window praying they would make it in the to help Deborah.

"We'll get there in time Avery, don't don't worry we will" Hickory reassured his partner while never losing focus on the road.

" I just can't stop thinking...I just stop can't stop thinking what's happening to her-

"Don't think like that!" he cut her off curtly.

" It won't be like with you and Doe Avery"Once he said that he instantly regretted it, speacily when The human grew large and snapping her gaze to him.

" Avery I'm sorry I shouldn't-

" Just shut up and drive " she told him calmly before turning to back to the front window.

The toon cat ears drooped as he did what he was told with out question and went back to trying to make it to Disney square as fast as they could.

Disney Square; where the higher class of toon and humans lived in luxe, the street was had fancy buildings, low crime rate and shops that unless you where rich you could never afford to buy anything in them.

Avery didn't bother to wait for Hickory to stop the car to take when she bolted from it scaring the toon in the process.

" Avery hold on!" Hickory hollered out to her while struggling to park and take off his seat belt before following after her.

"How can Kelly possibly afford a place like this" Avery frowned looking around as she walked into the large condo building.

"He may not live here but instead know someone does"Hickory said catching up to her.

" Or know which occupant who isn't he most of the time" Avery said under her breath as she went up to the hand doorman who was messing around on his phone.

" TVPD" Avery said curtly as she showed him her badge making the doorman look from his phone to her badge then to her.

" Have you seen this girl?" Hickory asked seriously bringing out the picture Deborah for him to see.

The man looked puzzled at the picture " Yeah she's the new cleaning lady that Kelly brought in, why did she do something wrong?"

"Where is she now?" Avery asked firmly staring down the man.

The man started to feel very intimadated by Avery as she stared him down.

" C-Condo 121 in the 4th floor why-

"Thank you" Avery cut him off as she ran off to elevator with Hickory following after her and instead of taking the elevator she ran straight up the emergency stairs, knowing they didn't have time waiting for the elevator.

They opened the door the fourth floor and rushed down down the hall to the condo. Avery got her pistol ready as did Hickory as they stood opposite on each side of the door. They knew they had to get Deborah out there but from what they heard about Kelly violence and his addiction to ink they weren't taking any chances.

" On 3" she whispered to Hickory.

He nodded and began to count down with his fingers before her got to one Avery kicked down the door and they went charging in weapons drawn into the dark apartment.

Avery walked carefully trough the apartment. It appeared that someone had been staying in there alright and was trying clean up after themselves.

They then heard a noise coming from from the kitchen"Avery" Hickory whispered to her" Yeah I know" they then slowly began to creep opposite sides to corner who ever it was.

" Noooo!" A female voice rang out.

Avery turned around to see disheveled Deborah jump onto Hickory's back and wrestle him to the ground.

" Deborah stop! We are Police! We're here to help you!" Avery yelled at her while trying to pry her off her toon partner.

" You can't help us! no one can! Kelly run!" She shouted in the kitchen and next thing they knew a toon mouse bolted out onto the patio of the condo, Avery didn't know what shocked her more that the young girl didn't want help or that she was working with her kidnapper. Kelly did look like 80s toon mouse with blue captains hat, pink turtle neck, blue coat, light brown fur, and mustache.

Deborah took advantage of this confusion and followed after Kelly on to the patio, the mouse grabbed onto her and then prepared to jump.

Avery opened her eyes wide as she rushed out there" Wait don't!" She called out for them as they over the edge.

Avery leaned over over to discover that they landed on the condo patio 2 floors down and went inside it.

"They're on the 2nd floor!" She shouted to Hickory as she ran back inside, out the room, and down the hall.

She almost lost her footing when she turned but she she didn't let it slow her down. She by the time she got to the stairwell she caught sight of Deborah holding hands with Kelly as they ran down the steps.

" Deborah!" Avery hollered out to her.

The brunette followed them down to first floor and watched them make their way out the emergency exit. Avery went out the same exit and followed them down a alley, Kelly used his toon abilities and stretched the fence up so Deborah could go under and then he did the same by the time Avery came over it it was back to normal, the police wan cursed knowing the fence was too tall and by the time she climbed over it they would be gone .

" Deborah why are you running away with him didn't he kidnap you?!" Avery yelled out to the younger woman.

Deborah turned to look at Avery insulted" Kidnap me? He saved me from those monsters" Deborah spat to Avery" t-they did horrible things to me and Kelly was the only one their who tried to help me" Deborah said with trauma in her eyes" he got me out the before they could hand me over to their benefactor."

Avery friend at this having heard about this _benefactor_ from Francis before making her deeply interested and concern at this, so Francis wasn't sort of right when he said Kelly took Deborah but he was wrong it being about being for sick selfish reasons, he just wanted to save a poor girl from her horrible fate.

" If that's true you have nothing to fear, come with us to the station tell us what happen, we can help you" Avery tried persuade them.

She then heard a scoff coming from the toon mouse" You don't get it for you...the police can't protect us...this guy has power in high places" he told Avery as he glared at her.

Deborah looked at Avery depressing eyes" If you want to help...leave us alone...we can only help each other" The younger girl before running off with the toon disappearing from Avery's sight.

* * *

Avery sat at her desk typing her report but seemed to be stuck and she honestly wasn't surprised because she didn't know what to say...the human woman has had looney cases before and she was use to that it comes with Toon-ville, she could handle that, she could predict their outcome, but this case was something that kept throwing surprises at her after another so didn't know what to expect anymore. What was really hard was explaining everything to the chief and leaving out Francis's involvement that was something that would eat for a long time. It was easy to say that the chief just fustrated as them when he sent them out his office to go home, but Avery knew he struggling how he was going to tell Deborah's parents, how to do you tell a worried sick couple that that your daughter is alive but refuses to come home.

Avery went straight from the station, to her ex's place to pick up Lily surprising the man on how she didn't argue, insult, or say anything to him in general just grabbing sleeping Lily and headed home in her car.

By the morning she was on auto pilot, getting up, getting Lily and her ready, Dropping off Lily at school, and then headed straight to work. Avery could feeling her nerves acting up making her reach in her pocket for a cigarette.

" How did this case turn to shit..." she mumbled under her breath as she lit her smoke and then took a long drag.

" No one said being cop was easy" Hickory's voice popped up making her look up at him as sat his desk in front of hers" We've seen a lot crazy and looney stuff over the years"

" But that's just it Hickory" She gestured to case file" This! I know crazy, I know looney, but this! Fuck I don't know what this is" The brunette said fustrated as she leaned back in her chair.

Hickory nodded solemnly at this" Yeah...I'm a toon myself and can't tell you something doesn't feel right about this case...we think we stumbled upon something dark" he told her grimly.

Avery nodded as she took another Puff.

This case made think about the horrible thing that happen to her...and her best toon friend Doe when they where teenagers and the mad toon who hurt them.

"I'm a bastard...I should have reminded you of what happened to you and Doe" he said with deep remorse.

Avery closed her eyes" it's ok Hickory...tensions we're rising that night...a lot things happened...but I can say...Dr. Uranium reminds so much of Dr Voltaine...is frightening" she replied softly.

" Yet the only difference is that Uranium is dead and that nut job is free as a bird ..." Hickory pointed out with disgust.

Avery nodded in agreement feeling the same thing as the toon cat. Sadly the toon doctor never spend his sentence in prison, after Avery was recused from the mad toon's basement Uranium was body was found in his home, he committed suicide by drinking homemade DIP he had made... It hit low blow for Avery who felt robbed of the justice her and Doe deserved.

"Did he?..." Hickory struggled to ask her"Did he ever tell you or Doe why he took you guys...or why did those things to you?" Hickory asked carefully.

Avery held her head as her arm rested against the desk"He kept saying that we become pieces to help create a new world..." She took another drag" I don't know what he meant by that half of the stuff he spitted out seemed crazy" She told him simply.

This made think back when The Doctor locked them in his dark cold damp basement with only light coming from a bared window and had old dirty mattress on the floor. The mad toon doctor left the locked in that room only in their underwear and even though he did this he never once touched them sexually which confused both Avery and Doe but that didn't mean they didn't face horror and abuse, Uranium would often give them injections to both them at least 3 times a day that riddle their bodies in pain while going into seizures into hard basement floor and for some sick reason the mad toon doctor was always close by taking notes in that horrid not book of his... like pain fascinated him greatly.

They tried to scream out for help many times but but no one could here them not even when the where screaming on tool there lungs in excruciating pain, later she found it the reason no one outside could hear them was because Uranium soundproofed the basement. The doctor did the routine over and over again to them for at least 2 weeks until one day he took Doe out the basement when they where in their weak state and she never saw her best friend again much to her sorrow. She soon had to deal with the nightmare alone and but only was much worse after that, he gave her more dosages of what ever he was giving them that caused her pain going down right her DNA...if she hadn't gained opportunity to escape Avery wouldn't know if she would still be alive today, the brunette found out later on that the mad doctor had kidnapped, experimented, and murdered 6 humans and 5 toons before her and Doe...their bodies and ink residue they found ethier buried in the back yard or filled in jars in his lab.

" The police archives still have his notebook from what I heard it all looks like ramblings" Avery continued to explain" in the end he was just mad toon trying to achieve something unknown...the required to torturing innocents and ended up the costing lives"

Hickory looked at Avery with great sorrow at this, the human got up from her desk" I'm going to go patrol for a little bit...Bone said couple of toons and humans have been making complaints about the dark toons... probably just disturbance and lettering again" She said with her cigarette in mouth as she put her jacket on.

" Can you finish the rest of the paperwork?..." Avery asked.

He nodded knowing the his partner not wanting to be couped up in the office" Are you sure you don't want me to come along" he asked turning around his chair.

" I'll call if there's trouble" was the only thing she said before heading out the station.

Little did the 2 know a certain shadow on the ground had been listening to there conversation with great interest" hmmmm think find something interesting in the police archives" He hummed as a evil smirk grew on the Shadow's face.

* * *

Mox sat on his fine red sofa chair in the middle of his condo while puffing on his cigar and staring intensely at his coworker Francis Voltaine who was not in his usual flashy cross dresser clothes but instead brown slack with a button up shirt that had a green sweater vest over and was wearing glasses looking almost like a physics professor, most wouldn't regonized him as the same toon.

The toon croc sat opposite side quiet and laid back not bothered by his benefactor's stare at all but Knives the toon biker bunny watching how this would play out. Knives was a toon rabbit with brown fur, pink mullet, sunglasses, a old style navel blue french general's jacket that had mops on the shoulders, and brown leather gloves with long nails.

" Do you realize what you almost cost us Francis?... You basically blurted out what we've doing to Detective Rose and her partner, all our hard work could go down the drain" the lion lectured the croc.

Francis brushed off with his hand" Don't worry so much Mox you'll get more wrinkles and besides I only told see truth" he said with a smirk" they're too busy right now to figure out what's really going on."

It been 3 days since the lion found out from his coworker that the detective that had slept with along with her partner had stable in on one part of their "business" and Mox couldn't help be deeply concerned about how this will ruin their future plans. But before he could respond again a voice popped up out of nowhere.

" Good evening boss" A shadow on the ground said making the rabbit toon hop in surprise.

" Good...Dex your here" Mox greeted the shadow who was chuckling and rising out of the ground to form a weasel toon.

Dex Floyd was a green toon weasel with purple hat and trench coat that matched and Simi long green hair.

The rabbit biker glared at the weasel" Floyd you fucking parasite!" he spat at him.

" I looked into an old employee of yours hehe" The weasel snickered" a Doctor Uranium" he said in the former toons voice perfectly that the toon biker found creepy" found something interesting " he purred before handing a old note book to Francis.

Francis eyed the old thing before cautiously grabbing it, flipping it open searching through the papers hungrily.

" Found a very interesting picture inside as well " The weasel added as he lazily sat down on a chair" of what looks like to be a young Avery Rose" He snickers as licked his teeth, Francis in scientist mode intensely read the notes with interest, as he read is eyes grew wide.

His smiled wide intensely drinking in the contents with excitement"Very interesting, very very interesting" he chuckled darkly classic toon style.

Mox raised a eyebrow at this"Mind sharing with the group Francis" The lion said while taking a drag of his cigar" Some of us here are more" Mox brought his gaze to the toon rabbit" academically declined" he put carefully.

"My dear man it appears Miss Avery Right is far more interesting than a case study" he explained handing the note book to Mox "Careful it's old" Francis winked.

Mox put on his reading glasses, while his " medicine" helped with his color and his youth is didn't help with his eye sight, the lion read the notes carefully but emotionless at first but as he read them more and more shock began to fill his core and another emotion excitement he quickly took of his glasses to stare at Francis serious" am I reading this right? Uranium was successful? And Avery Rose was the that success" The lion asked needed confirmation that what he was reading was right, the rabbit biker looked dumbfound while playing around with his metal chain at was going on.

"Yes it was dear man, and she's a perfect copy of this DNA bond" Francis chuckled adjusting his glasses.

Mox could not believe his ears...for so long they had been trying to make their plan successful but everytime the key thing they needed to create ended in failure but now after all these years of planning and hard work their vision will come true, a grin grew on the lion face at this as he brought his gaze to the old Polaroid of a teenage Avery" I always new you where interesting my dear Avery but I never thought you would be this speacil my dear" He said admiring the picture.

The biker rabbit scoffed" Rose is a crazy bitch, what's her DNA got to do with this" The toon asked while lightening a cigeratte.

The weasel snickered" Awww what's the matter Knives you still sore that she managed to beat you and put you on your ass" he cooed cruelly.

"Settle down children, or else the money won't be given to you" Francis clapped his hands "Or would you like to hear my Siiiinnnngggiiiinnnggg"~ Francis sung on a high note breaking a vase.

Knives put a finger in his ear to calm his burst ear drum" Not Really.." The biker grumbled.

"If we are should just grab her now" Weasel added as he played a switch blade.

"Something tells me you want to grab the bitch Floyd" Knives glared at him, the weasel just shrugged " Well I would if I knew where she was" he said like it was no big deal everyone froze at this.

Mox turned to frown at Floyd" What do you mean you don't know where she is?" he asked firmly.

" Like I said sir she's been missing for couple days" Floyd said acting like it's no big deal still" no one knows, apparently she was looking into reports of the dark toons "harassing others."

Knives literally face palmed himself at this" Why didn't you say in the first place and you fucking dumb ass!" The rabbit yelled angrily him.

Floyd rolled his eyes" oh don't be so dramatic Knives she's not dead."

" Yeah only missing the one thing to get the bosses plan up and running is no where to be found" the rabbit growled through his teeth.

The weasel snickered" oh Knives i said I don't know where she is...but doesn't mean I don't know some who does" he pointed out to him.

Mox already annoyed rubber his brow" Get to the point Dex."

The weasel jumped out of his chair" " there's a certain dark toon that owes me a favor, words gets spread around fast down there speacily if someone "new" shows up" he chuckled at little.

Knives frowned not believing him.

The weasel sighed" you want the woman back faster right" he pointed out.

They nodded.

" Then we need more hands on deck looking for her is the easy part" Floyd said messing aroundwith his blade" but bringing her in that's whole different story story" he said with a smirk.

"Alright boy's you know what you need to do now go" Mox brushed Knives and other the bikers away.

Knives grinned at this " don't need to tell me twice boss COM'ON BOYS WE'RE RIDING OUT!" He hollowed to his bike hang and they did in return as they headed towards their bikes and road off.

"Hmmm do you think they will be successful boss? Detective Rose did beat up Knives last time" the weasel asked Mox.

Mox sighed rubbing his temples "I grow tired of this already."

"Any way I can help sir?" Francis offered his assistance calmly.

"Just let me fuel my energy and Dex" he pointed at the weasel "find out more about Avery, spy on her do anything, find out something we can control her with, just don't let her see you" he said seriously.

Weasel grinned big at this showing his sharp teeth" Will be my pleasure sir" as he twisted around darted like a bullet into the wall merging with it and sliding like snake in into the air duct and out of the room.

Charlie then came waddling in with more drinks " Sir, Dr Voltaine need more refreshments?" The peguin asked.

"I'll send for them soon Charlie, just let me refuel my youth" Mox explained.

The peguin nodded at this" Of course sir, you usaul dose is in the other room " the peguin gestured.

"Ah thank you Charlie" Mox sighed in relief rubbing his mane back.

Francis meanwhile was still preoccupied with the notebook looked up at Mox as he watched get up to leave the room. Mox brought himself back to the cold metal room with the familar metal slab that this time had a toon beaver who a gag in his mouth, Mox strapped the tube into his arm and Charlie turned on the machine, the poor toon let out muffled cries of pain, Mox was so use to it by now he didn't bother to remember the toons or let their cries effect him anymore.

"Francis I want an application of Bugs new Drag show sent to me my old friend wants me to celebrate this anniversary with him" he said feeling his youth restored as he walked back into the room.

This made Francis turn away from the notebook with a smile excitement at this" That sound fabulous~" he said high pitched.

Francis then went over to the computer to look up the information  
" Oh you find this interesting Mox he's having his show at Red hood and Big bad's burlesque club~" he said sing song.

"All the way to the Moonlit night~" he sung handing the paper over to the old toon swirling away humming.

Mox took a look at the piece of paper and read it over carefully'" It's been awhile since I heard about these two"

"I wonder if Mickey will show up at this event despite being a mouse of power" Mox formed a smile across his lips eyeing each word thoroughly.

" How far until the machine is finished Francis?" He asked the toon croc seriously.

Mox read the acts on the list some names he regonized personally some he didn't but he then paused when he caught a familiar name he didn't suspect to see on there in general the very last act which said Avery Rose.

Mox shook it off for now promising himself he would get back to it later" How far until the machine is finished Francis?" He asked the toon croc seriously.

"Thy will be done!" Francis laughed.

Mox nodded at this as he took a drink" We've worked so hard and long to get were we are now, we can't afford to lose the last piece of our creation, we need Avery Rose" He before taking another drink.

* * *

"And now coming to live on the Toon talk show Bugs Bunny!" The announcer called out through the radio in Avery's car, the sound of clapping and hoots can be heard.

Avery turned up the volume looked into the back in the seat of the car to look at the sleeping dark toon curled up in jacket" God how did I get mixed up with this" She grumbled as she popped a cigarette in her mouth.

"Now Mr. Bugs I want to say it's an honor to have you here and your wife who you have been married to for 32 years by the way congratulations on your anniversary" the show host Peter green spoke adding more applause to the already established toon to be as much popular as Mickey Mouse.

Avery smiled at little at the mention of the popular toon and had a drag as she looked out her front window while the wiper washed the rain away repeatedly.

" Oh shucks it's no problem Dock me and Lola are always happy to entertain fans" He said fondly.

"Now Mr. Bugs I'm sure the Audience and the entire population of human's and toons that you'll be hosting a Drag show soon in honor of your old friend Red is their alot of people coming to this show?" The show host questioned curiously

The brunette remembered meeting the two bunnies when she was very little do too both her parents along with legendary toon working together at Warner Brothers for many years.

" Yeah it's going to be a big hit" he said with excitement in his voice" It's been awhile since We've seen Red and Big bad and when I told them about this show I wanted to do they where more then happily offered to host it, excited to see them again Speacily their little girl so tiny since I last saw her."

Avery chuckled a little as she shook her head at this" I'm not so little anymore Bugs" Avery commented as she searched for a certain contact in her phone.

"Thank you Mr. Bugs now I know you must *Chuckles nervously* get a lot of questions about you becoming a Drag Queen, Are you going to get on stage, in high heels to have fun and look elegant in dresses I know you haven't done drag in a very long time but I'm curious as well as the audience how did Lola react to all of this?" Peter explained excitedly.

" Well we're toons nothing we do surprises us anymore but what where you actually thinking when I told you doll?" He asked his wife.

It was then the brunette got a hold of Hickory" Hey it's me im heading over to my ex place to pick up Lily then heading over to my parents" she said casaully like she hadn't been off the grid for 3 days.

"One last question before you and Ms. Lola leave will Mickey Mouse arrive? I know alot has changed even for him but is it possible that Mickey will ever arrive at your show for Red and Big bad's Honor?" Peter asked curiously.

" WHERE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Shouted the toon cat over the phone making her pull it far away from her ear as she winced.

" Mick and I have been good pals for years even though we worked for separate companies just talked him couple days ago and said he would be more them thrilled to come" Bugs confirmed to Peter.

"Thank you Mr. Bugs you heard it right here folks Mickey Mouse is coming back to town after a long hiatus!" The audience cheered happily.

Avery became interested at this" Huh Mickey's coming huh should be fun" She said to her self before looking back seat to make sure the toon didn't wake up, she had never met Mickey but her daughter loved him would overjoyed to meet him.

" Where the hell have you been Avery?" Hickey hissed over the phone, Hickory wasn't the one to lose his temper often mostly only in very serious situations and she knew being gone for 3 days with out him knowing was definitely was one them.

" You didn't show up to work 3 days ago after going to see about dark toon harassment complaints, I call your parents and they tell me where working on another case susposly with ME! which was not true I looked for you all over even at the quads what the hell happened Avery?!" He said, Avery could tell he sounded emotionally exhausted making her feel guilty having him worry about her.

She sighed deeply" Ok here's the thing I kind of got kidnapped" she said carefully.

She could here on the other line that Hickory almost dropped his phone at this.

" Listen I'm driving in the rain now and add talking to you on the phone to the equation I breaking a few laws and endangering my life just come over to my parents place so I can explain " she said before hanging and cutting him off.

Before she could react she saw a large shadow in the rain" Holy fuck!" She said in great shock as she tried to swerve out the way only for the wet road to make spin out control but it eventually stopped with no damage luckily.

She sturned around to check on the poor toon in back finding that he violently was thrown to the floor and was shaking from shock and fear of the sudden spin and stop while peaking out his head from the jacket to look at Avery with big scared eyes.

" You ok..." She asked, the toon still shaking nodded.

She opened the car door then pulled her self out and looked around wobbly to make sure no outside was hurt as rain drenched her. Avery looked to see that it was Sleazy laying in the opposite side of the side seemingly barely missed getting hit , Avery groaned loudly.

" Sleazy you idiot! What are doing in the middle of road in the rain!?" She yelled at him.

He grunted clutching his ribs "Why are you driving out here?... he rasped trying to regain his breathing.

Avery rubbed her eyes" long story" she replied as she pulled away her hand to look at him with concern" You ok?"

" Why are you out in the middle of the rain?" she asked softly.

"I was getting Rgh! Home to tell the I found a place that can hire me for a official job, now I just need to get home before my ribs break" he huffed.

Avery looked behind at her car sighing in relief that damage wasn't done to her car at least she then turned back to face Sleazy and began to help him up" Com'on I'll drive you home" she grunted as she helped him.

" But just...don't freak out I don't have a... normal toon in back seat" She said carefully.

Sleazy was speechless for what she was doing for him.

Avery rolled her eyes at this" Hey I may be a bitch but I'm not heartless" She pointed out to him as she opened her back door, his eyes widened in shock when he saw the small dark toon shying on the other side of the car trying to hid in Avery's jacket" Sleazy meet Shiloh" She said as she sat him down.

10 minutes later they arrived at the building making her get out the car to help him out. Sleazy groaned a little bit as he walked around the car by the time they got to the door of the building he lightly shrugged off Avery to go by himself. He limped inside the building but not before turning around to look at Avery.

Avery sighed deeply" Take care yourself ok" she said softly before turning to head back to car, the human understood that the male toon wanted the rest on his own and not wanting to rely on others to fix his problems for once.

* * *

 **I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me out she's awesome ^^**


	4. Welcome to the Burlesque

Avery sat at the bar in her parents Burlesque club drinking a beer watching many dressed in formal clothing, both human and toons walk in chatting and laughing at the excitement of the Party and to see 2 famous toon legends together in one place.

Avery herself was dressed formal in a long dark purple dress that was strapless with a a light touch of make up and her hair curled at it ends.

The human woman got up to walk around the dinning room and soon spotted her parents, once her father saw her his eyes sparkled with love"PRINCESS!" he ran over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her" Oftt!" She had the wind knocked out her he then pulled away to look at her" Oh princess you look beautiful I wish you wear dresses more often" He cooed to her.

Avery soon spotted Hickory in a regular tux flirting with a female toon cat, she gestured to him to basically _save her._

Big Bad frowned when he realized her dress was strapless " Princess why are you showing this much skin?" He asked in shock" Do you realize how many men and male toons will see" Avery just looked at him deadpanned, he still treated her like a little girl even now.

" Dad I'm adult...and it's not like I've never been with a man, Lily came from somewhere" Avery pointed out.

Big Bad slumped over depressingly when she said this, Red came over to them laughing" You father will always think of you as his little girl Princess" She said as she put her hands on her husband's shoulders" Bad dear she's a very attractive woman of course men will be pinning for her in fact I know a nice male" Red said with great jubilation making Avery nervous and trying to find something to distract them " Ahhh oh! look Mom Dad I think Buggs is finally here" Avery quickly pointed to the entrance everyone was crowding around.

Avery was right, the famous toon bunny stepped down a red carpet with his lovely toon wife Lola holding his arm, cameras flashed, everyone screamed, and reporters spat out questions as the walked down the carpet to inside.

" Buggs how does it feel to preform after being in retirement so many years?!"

" What songs will you be singing to night?!"*camera flash*

" How long have you been a drag queen?!" *Camera flash*

" Ate you excited to see your Old friend Mickey after 5 years?!"

The bouncers held the reporters and photographers off as the married bunnies walked right into the club. As they came into the burlesque all eyes came on to the geusts of honor making everyone cheer and clap. Big Bad and Red left Avery's side and rushed over to greet their oldest friends.

The brunette used her parents new focus as a opportunity to sneak away and march over to Hickory glaring at him.

" You know you have pretty eyes" Hickory said trying to charm, the female toon spotted Avery and giggled as she made Hickory look behind him.

He seemed confused at first " What is it?" He asked the pretty cat but as turned around to see irritated look he knew why" Oh god Avery!" he yelped.

Avery had her hands on her hips "Thanks for the help so called partner of mine" she said sarcastically, the female toon giggled cutely.

" Good thing Buggs showed up or else I would have to listen to my dad lecturing me on how I'm " showing to much skin" or my mom trying to fix me up with another" nice guy" Avery said as she pulled out her cigerattes.

Hickory smiled laughed sheepishly at this" Sorry Av I guess I got...distracted" he tried to think of a excuse.

"uhmmm" she mumbled with a raised eyebrow as she turned to look at my parents who were hugging and chatting up with their long time friends, but her eyes widen when she realized that her daughter hadn't been with them.

" Hickory have you seen Lily?" She asked her partner curtly.

Hickory looked confused by this and shook his head" No I thought she was with your parents, isn't she?"

Avery quickly went over to her parents forgetting for a minute they where talking to Buggs and Lola for a minute.

" Mom, Dad where's Lily?" She asked them sternly.

Red didn't focus on Avery's question when she caught sight of the smokes in her daughter's hand making her frown at them and her daughter" You've been smoking!?" She raised her voice at her.

Avery looked at her cigarettes and expression then turned to one of a deer caught in headlights"Oh shit..." She cursed under her breath knowing her parents weren't to keen on her smoking, especially her mom.

" I thought you said you wouldn't be smoking anymore" Red lectured her.

" Um..I.." The brunette was a loss for words but soon shook it off getting back to the topic on hand" Nevermind that Mom, where's is Lily? she was with you guys."

" Princess relax she's with Sherry at the bar" Big Bad popped in.

Avery turned around and made her way over to the bar too see it was busy and Sherry who was a toon didn't have very much detail to her design but still pretty no less with red hair in braid in a black and white barmaid dress.

The female scrambled back and forth trying make and hear the geusts orders. Avery looked all down the aisle trying to spot her 7 year old, anxiety filled her more each second she didn't caught sight of her on any of the bar chairs.

"Lily" Avery called out for her.

" Lily!" She raised her voice.

The brunette then walked over to Sherry was who struggling to hold orders" Sherry where's Lily?" Avery frowned at the toon. The barmaid snapped out focusing on her work to to seem bemused by the question" Lily sitting at the end drawing in her..." but her voice slowly trailed off when both females looked to see a empty chair and abandoned coloring book.

Sherry's eyes widen in horror and quickly looked back to Avery"Avery I'm so sorry! I just saw her there 2 minutes ago I swear! I've been so busy back here-

Avery cut her off with her hand.

" It's ok Sherry I understand, I know your not irresponsible" Avery said calmly, she could easily tell by the way Sherry trying so hard to balance herself with the drinks she carrying she was completely overwhelmed along go back forth to taking orders and making drinks.

The human woman left before the toon woman could respond again, deep worry filled her as she searched around in a frantic.

Her parents who had become concerned by then and came over to Avery"Mom, Dad she left the bar and Sherry doesn't know where" she explained to them.

Concern fell upon the toons faces and a rare serious face formed on Red's "Well she couldn't have gotten far, your father and I will look around the dinning room you look near the back" Red instructed to them as she and Big Bad went off in that direction, Avery didn't need to be told twice as she sped off to the back.

"Lily!" Avery hollered out as she searched around, Hickory came rushing up to her" Did you find her?" He asked.

Avery shook her head" No not yet, Lily!" She began to look again.

" Lily!" Hickory called out as well.

It was was very crowded and very loud in the Burlesque making the search for Lily very difficult, Avery swore she close to panic attack as she felt the room spin looking desperately for her daughter, a speckle of hope overcame her when she caught sight of a familiar pink.

"Your dress is pretty" A cute child voice popped up confirming the brunette suspicions right away making her push her way through the crowd the voice was coming from not paying attention why there so many people and toons crowding around that one area in the first place, Hickory followed right behind her.

Avery soon laid eyes on her daughter sitting at a VIP table talking to someone while smiling brightly which she figured out due the size and rope blocking it off.

Avery heard the person that her daughter was talking to let out a sweet warm giggle but the human was too focused and rushing over to her daughter to see who exactly who it was.

" Oh thank you sweetie, your dress is pretty too" a sweet voice said

" Lily!" Avery raised her voice causing her daughter to turn her head and smile at her now.

" Mommy! Hickory! Look! Look! who is!" The little girl said with excitement as the older woman engulfed the child in her arms, Avery let out a sigh of relief as she pulled away to look at Lily to look at her with emotionally drained eyes.

" Sunshine don't scare Mommy and wonder off like that again ok" Avery told her soft eyes, the little girl began to feel guilty worrying her mother making her droop her head to stare at her shoes.

"I'm sorry Mommy..." She said quietly, making Avery sigh deeply and cradled her daughter's face in her hands so she could look at her" I'm not angry Lily just please...don't do that anymore..." Avery reassured her she then brought her gaze to who ever it was sitting at the table.

" I'm so sorry she-

Avery cut herself off when she caught sight at who was exactly at the table making her eyes open wide, Lily followed her gaze her smiled returned" See mommy it's Mickey and Minnie Mouse!"

Both Avery and Hickory where left speechless at the sight at the oldest and famous toon icon couple in history, Minnie wore a light pink frilly dress with a fur scraf and pink hate with a feather in it, Mickey wore white suit with dress shirt that match his wifesw dress color.

" Oh my God it's really them..." Avery said amazed under her breath before shaking it off and regaining her composer as she stood up and put Lily on her hip" like I said I'm sorry if my daughter was bugging you" Avery apologized.

Micky just laughed it off" Oh it's alright she's a sweetheart."

"I hope you have good night" Avery told them before walking off with Lily and Hickory right beside her.

Avery let another huge sigh when the got away from the table and the crowd, she then handed her daughter toon cat puzzling him.

"Just take her to my parents table for now...I need a smoke" Avery said as she rubbed her eyes and walked towards the back of the burlesque where they had a smoking area" Don't tell my mother that I'm smoking!" She hollered out to him.

Musk of tobacco filled the back of the burlesque with clouds of smoke filling the vision who ever desired to huff it, Both human and toons that where back there embraced it with ease as they went on ethier talking, laughing, or drinking with each other.

Avery was leaned against a wall lazily in the corner while inhaling deeply of her smoke between her fingers later exhaling it. She didn't notice someone was creeping up behind her until she felt clawed hands grasp her hips and yank her back against a hard muscular chest.

" What the fuck!" She cursed before turning her head around to see It was a large crocodile toon, wearing a grey dress shirt, burgundy pants, a bow tie that matched his pants color, and wore glasses. She looked at him confused" Who are you?" She asked.

He pushed her up against the wall and gave a feign hurt look" Oh dear Avery I'm hurt" He said as took his glasses off" But due to not being not my beautiful self tonight I guess it's not surprising" he gave her a familiar smirk.

Avery was completely bewildered to see Francis in a new light without make up or flashy woman clothing, never ever she would picture him wear something a professor might wear" You..." She said quietly still in disbelief.

He brighten up when she regonized him"I know isn't it great~"he said before he leaned over and pulled the back of her head to lock his scaly mouth against herself. Avery looked at him wide eyed in horror while letting out a muffled scream especially when his long tongue made it's way in her throat, she shoved the toon away from her then wiping her mouth in disgust"Why are you here?" She growled at him" You better not have done anything to Hickory..." She said as pulled tightly on his shirt and made him look at her.

This surprised Francis" I haven't done anything to him, Why? Do think I should?" He asked curiously.

Avery was appalled" Fuck no you sick twisted.." she now grabbing his collar and yanking him down even more" Why...are..you..here?" She said while staring at him hard with threatening eyes.

" Why to see the show of course!~" he said not all bothered how the woman was treating him, filled with jubilation" Also a bonus to see the Disney king himself~" his smirk then turned dark" but I can't lie and say I wasn't looking for you as well..." He sultry said as he leaned in close.

Avery didn't like when he said this or that he was getting close to her again making her glare harder at him" We had a deal doctor...we leave you alone and you leave us alone...don't you remember the that!" she spat at him quietly.

His smirk didn't waver" Well things change, it turns out your very important to our plans Ms. Avery Right" He said while running his hand up her thigh

Avery confused this" Our? What plans?" Francis took this confusion and leaned in to kiss her again but Avery wasn't having it, that is when she used the flat of her hand to hit him hard in the throat and then she knee him in the balls making him hold both his neck and privates as he hunched over and groaned in pain.

The brunette quickly dashed away from him headed for the middle of the dinning room. She spotted the table where her partner, her family, and the bunny's, along with another toon she didn't pay attention to, Hickory saw her he smiled and was at her.

" Avery the most interesting things about you haha" he joked but he stopped laughing and his smile disappeared when he saw the grave look on Avery's face" What's wrong?..." He asked with concern.

" You won't believe who I just ran into.." she told him a little disheveled.

Big Bad, Red, and the bunny's both looked at Avery with concern as well, Lily was confused.

"Did someone hurt you Ms. Rose" a silky voice popped up.

Avery shook her head as she turned to face was talking 'No not like- she cut her self off when she saw who was.

" Oh shit..." She said in exasperation at the sight of Mox aka famous toon singer/ her one night stand wearing a blue dark red dress shirt with black pants and suit jacket.

Mox chuckled " Well I don't usaully hear that from women, toon or human" he said amused as he took drink of scotch.

" Ahh Mox your ego hurt that that didn't go screaming like deranged fan girl" Oh Mox I love you!"" Lola joking exaggerated while putting her hands her chest.

Mox chuckled again at what his old friend said" Something like that hehe"

Buggs had his arms crossed and frowned" Ok how come this little lady hasn't come greeted or hugged us or we too old for her now" trying to guilt Avery.

Avery forgetting about Mox and Francis for minute and laughed lightly when the toon bunny said this and went over to hug him and Lola" Well I'm not really _little_ anymore Bugs" she said as she pulled away went to sit next there daughter who was in between her mom and Hickory.

" I'll say, gosh it's been a long time look at you at you now not pretty little girl who wanted me to play with her but not a beautiful woman hard working woman who has a little girl now too...time really flies" He said as he reminiscence.

" Childern grow up fast doll" Lola told her husband" We can't do anything about it but doesn't mean they forget us " Lola told him with a smile.

Buggs nodded" Oh! I just remembered I have to change I'm going to go on stage" He said as he scrambled out his chair but not before pecking his wife on the cheek" Cheer me on Toots" he shouted to his wife as he ran off.

Everyone just chuckled.

Avery attention soon brought back to Mox noticing how familiar he was with her parents and the Bunny's" So mom, dad, Lola how do you know Mox?" Avery asked as she pulled waiter over to order a beer.

Her mother lit up with a smile at this " Oh princess I guess we never told you but Mox used to work with us back in Warner Brothers "She told her fondly.

Lola nodded at this" Yep he was very popular toon actor back then, but he found a new calling in singing and retired from acting" Lola took a drink as she shrugged.

Avery was little surprised by this information of that this toon lion was one her parents oldest friends, Hickory leaned over to whisper in his partner's ear" Didn't you sleep with him?"

Avery rubbed her eyes and nodded, though honestly that night was really fuzzy for her.

Lola squinted her eyes as looked over at Hickory thoroughly" You look familiar.."she told still trying to place him.

" Lola dear he was the animated tv series Detective Cat" Mox pointed out as he took another drink.

" Oh yeah !" Lola perked up in realization " Now I remember that is was doing really well from what I heard I always wondered why you quit" The female bunny asked as she tilted her head.

Big Dad and Red tensed up at this and Avery turned to look at Hickory with sympathy who had paused in the middle of drinking his drink when Lola asked why he quit making his expression turn depressing. Lily looked at the adults in confusion, Lola could tell by what she just said she hit a nerve making guilt befall her face.

" Oh I'm sorry if I-

Hickory brought a hand up to cut off the female toon" It's ok... it's ok.." he then sighed deeply and brought his gaze to Lola" My brother was murdered..." He said simply.

Lola was speechless at this.

" The police till this day couldn't find who murdered him...I couldn't really work the same after that...know that what happened to my brother and not being able to anything about it...so I became a cop" He told Lola with a very weak smile.

Lola looked at Hickory with sorrow as she brought her hands to her mouth"Hickory I'm-

" Excuse me I have to go the bathroom..." Hickory said excusing himself while avoiding showing his teared stained face.

Avery could only watch him go, she knew his brother was a sore subject for him and while she wanting nothing more to do console him she knew he just wanted some space for right now and he would talk to her later.

"Is Hickory ok Mommy?" Lily asked her mother with deep concern in her eyes.

Avery nodded to Lily" Yes sunshine...he just need sometime to himself" She told her daughter gently.

" Lily honey why don't you show Grandma what have colored" Red spoke up trying get the little girl focus on something else.

Lily showed the female toon all the pictures in her coloring book but Avery could tell the little girl still had concern in her eyes for the toon cat.

" So Princess how do you know Mox?" Big Bad asked the brunette which made her choke on her beer.

" Yeah I've been wondering about that as well?" Red asked curiously.

Mox was amused by this, wondering how she would explain to them.

Avery began to chuckle nervously at this" Well you see...hehe... it's like this...we...um...hehe... what happened..." She struggled to put into words.

" We met at a club almost a week ago..." Mox replied as took a swig it his drink" We had a very... pleasant evening" He hinted with a sly small smirk.

Lola looked wide eyed and then smirk in realization.

" Oh my god..." Avery said under her breath as she held her head.

The toon lion then turned his gaze toward Lily" I didn't know you had a daughter Ms. Rose, she's very beautiful but not surprised she gets from you" Lily blushed at this compliment and hide her face Red side shyly making the female toon giggle.

If Avery didn't know any better she could have sworn the singer was hitting on her, Lola laughed at this.

" Well it's seems you haven't lost your swagger Mox" She shoved the lion lightly.

Mox just smirked at this while drinking his drink as he looked Avery with great interest, which confused the human woman thinking she would a one night stand for and he would no interest in her after that.

Avery was soon snapped out her thoughts when she saw the lights dim guessing the show was about to starting as everyone started whispering. The spot light in the stage soon showed Buggs in drag on stage with the other toon burlesque dancers.

Buggs doing his traditional drag personality began to sing Tom Jones She's a Lady. Avery was relieved at that the show started distracting everyone at the table from her and saving her from her awkward position, but as soon as she thought she could watch the show and drink her beer in relaxation another question would pop up and ruin her calm.

" So Avery I didn't know you could sing" Mox asked taking a drink and looking at her.

This made her nearly choke in her beer" *cough* I...don't..." She said awkwardly" I-I mean I did but not anymore, how did you find out?" Avery said as turn her gaze to frown at her mother and father.

" Why do I get the feeling you involved with this Mom?Dad?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Lola became interested in this.

"It was on the flyer on a list of acts, why don't you sing anymore?" Mox asked puzzled.

Her dad laughed nervously ay this as he rubbed the back of her his head" You see princess-

" You haven't sung in public in such a long time...not since Doe died...you used to live to sing..."Red's eyes turned sad making the human woman's gaze turn soft.

Lily's nodded I agreement" Mommy's voice is pretty" she told her mom with a smile.

Avery gave a weak smile at this" Thank you Sunshine..."

The brunette then sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes" So what you going to have me sing and not tell till the actual event" Avery asked them as she pulled her hand away.

Before Red could respond a high pitch scream rang through the club stopping the preformance and music right away and all attention came to see where it was coming from.

" MICKEY NO!" A female voice screed in horror.

Avery eyes widen as she raced out her seat...she had a bad feeling about this

" Mom, Dad watch Lily" The brunette told them curtly.

Avery had push her way through the humans and toons by the time she made her way through her fears where confirmed...there was the king of Disney himself being cradled by his sobbing wife" What happened?Avery asked firmly" Someone get a ambulance!" The human woman shouted as she got down to check on the toon, he was breathing but weak.

" I-I don't know...one minute we where watching the show and having a good time the next he started convulsing and collasped on the floor shaking.." Minnie stuttered through her sobs.

Avery frowned when she saw a familiar green substance dripping down from the Mouse mouth she wiped it to smell a mixture of strong chemicals. The woman gaze then trailed to a wine glass.

" Was he drinking out this cup?" Avery asked as she got up to grab it.

Minnie was confused but she nodded in confirmation" Y-Yes Why?"

When Avery sniffed it her suspicions where confirmed" It's been DIPPED..." She said softly to herself.

Minnie's eyes widen in horror" DIP!"She screamed out and next thing everyone knew all the Toons in club where having the same reaction and chaos and panic arose, toons where screaming, running and scrambling to get out the club fearing they would be next while some and some humans tried to calm the situation and looking around for the culprit

Avery knew this was bad, she also knew who the culprit was...the only one insane enough and that had the knowledge chemicals compounds to make DIP since it been made illegal. She could literally feel him stare at her as she turned her gaze to back wall to see Dr. Francis Fortaine, giving her his trade mark smirk as he smoked.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun ok guy here you go another chapter :D sorry this took longer then the others I had trouble ending it for awhile lol** **Xd** **well I hoped you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Their Main Objective

Avery made her way calmly but somewhat quick through the mash of toons running around, trying to escape to the outside" Mom!Dad! Take Lily up stairs!" Avery shouted to her parents.

Red only nodded, not needed to be told twice at this as she picked up the little girl and pushed her way up to the stairs.

" Mommy!" Lily cried out for her mother, confused and scared at was going on.

" Avery where are you going?!" Big Bad yelled out her while trying to reach her but was pushed back by the crowd" To handle a " infestation" Avery said lowly as she glared Daggers into the lizard who was calmly smoking s cigarette in the corner.

" Avery where are you going?!" Big Bad yelled out her while trying to reach her but was pushed back by the crowd" To handle a _infestation"_ Avery said lowly as she glared daggers into the lizard who was calmly smoking cigarette in the corner.

Francis smirked again staring at her smugged, he took a puff before heading towards a hallway.

Avery frowned at this and followed after him "I thought you crazy but it turns out your plain fucking stupid" Avery spat at him almost catching up to him" Why did you do this bastard?!" She raised his voice at him.

He just chuckled darkly getting faster into the each exit's left and right confusing her, Avery would glimps to see his tail every now and than.

"You better wise up..miss Avery right~" his voice echoed.

"Yeah I should have wised up and tore off your balls back then" She spat at him, getting annoyed on the wild goose chase he was putting on until finally they reached to the back exit of of the burlesque but Avery couldn't see him. The door was open letting leaves scatter the floor-step, The sound of his laughter echoed"Your as sensual as a Pencil~" his voice echoed again outside.

Avery had to moved her hair out her face do the cold night breeze which also blew on her dress as she walked, she looked around for him back in froth, her heels hitting the pavement causing a echo as they did.

She looked down on the cement floor to see his smoked cigeratte crushed; He was gone.

Avery scoffed at his song" And your as charming as eel" She said lowly.

The brunette then had to shield her eyes from a multiple lights shining straight into them she could also hear the loud sounds of motorcycles. The sound of motorcycle engines became louder as they got closer, the gang wooped and cheered, shouting in excitement. Avery pulled her hand away and squinted to see who it was, once they got closer she caught sight of a familiar toon bunny making her groan and roll her eyes" For the fuck sake's can you do this another day I have no time mess around with you" she raised her voice at him.

"Loose the tough guy act girly it won't save you out of this"The Bunnyman smiled.

His girlfriend seductively walked up to him sitting on his lap, carressing his chest "Hun can we split her skull open, I'd like to see her brain matter splash the ground" she chuckled, she was a light grey toon cat who was sleeping but vurvy with a dark grey body suit and knee high black leather boots.

The Bunnyman lowered his glasses "The names Knives babe you do best to remember that" he smirked.

Avery crossed her arms" Oh Paris you always beenn such lovely lady" the human said sarcastically to the toon biker cat.

"And you have been bitter as always, it's astounding you never found a man" Paris snarked.

Avery then looked at Knives deadpanned" What do you guys want?"

"To punish you pig" Knives said pushing his glasses up"Got a tip that you've been going places that you shouldn't be in."

"The Bossman doesn't want you to keep going further with your case, so he's hired us to take you in alive or dead"

Avery frowned at this " Boss?Since when do you have boss Knives if I recall you called yourself the " Alpha bunny" Avery pointed out.

"Money has good hold on us Bitch we all need it to provide ourselves with everything we need for the highroad  
And for starters" He pulled out a biker chain"You might need to hire a facial surgeon after were done."

Avery on instinct reached for her gun only to realize she didn't have it with her " Damn.." she cursed under her breath, usaully she was known not to be with out it but her mom put her foot down when she saw her try to strap it to her leg saying" A lady never has a gun at a party."

He whipped her foot tearing the side of her dress in two causing a burning pain in her foot"Run Bitch Run!" Knives yelled.

Avery bolted down the alley while hissing in pain at the burning pain in her leg, her heels made it difficult for her escape so she threw them off and ripped off part her long dress that way she wouldn't trip. She could the motorcycles starting up again and hollering of the bikers on her tail.

"Run her down boys! I like to see her blood paint our tires!"The gang wooped in excitement starting their engines readying to attack her.

Avery could feel bits of gravel and glass dig into her feet while her heart pounded as she basically ran for her life down the dark Alleys of the city, she lost her footing midway through landing hard on her knee, she gritted her teeth in pain but struggled quickly to get back up knowing she could stop. She then spotted another alleyway to her right making her turn down it.

She then felt a metal hand drag her into the darker part of the alleyway" Let go of me you fucker!" Avery screamed throwing punches and kicks with all the strength she had left with a crazed look in her how erratically the brunette was acting she managed to place a couple hits on the figure who's grip weakened, making her scramble to try to escape. She thought she could hear the bikers getting closer, The figure grabbed her again making her fall to the ground.

" Where did she go!?" she heard one bikers yelled out in confusion.

"I don't know! I think she went somewhere!" Another called out.

"Dammit this is why we should've brought guns" one Biker yelled angrily.

Avery didn't move a muscle when she heard them, she could feel the figure on her back hold her close to them watching along with her the bikers next move.

" Knives! Paris! She disappeared!" The large mouse biker yelled out to his leader.

The figure made Shhh sound to the human woman it was by then Avery figured out this figure wasn't trying to hurt her but help her.

"You fuckin kidding me!?" Knives shouted in fury.

"Were gonna search this whole goddamn city til we hit DarkTown she'll have to come out sooner or later!"Knives was livid as he got on his motorcycle and looked frantically all around.

" The boss isn't going to be happy if we don't " The muscular mouse pointed out.

The bikers soon got back on their biker and disappeared into the night, once they couldn't hear motor of the engines anymore is when the figure got off Avery allowing turn around and sit up to see Shiloh in surprise" Shiloh?What are you doing here? I thought told you stay in the guest room?" She asked him. She had placed the toon in a room on the second floor of the burlesque which where her parents lived and now her and daughter since there apartment burned down.

The rag doll toon made a shh sound as he grabbed Avery by her arm and dragged her down the alleys" Not much of a talker huh" the brunette joked, ever since she first met him she hadn't heard him say a word. Couple minutes later Shiloh brought her to the junkyard which we they snuck in through a hole through the fench it was by then they reached the destination Shiloh was looking for which was a huge old sewer tunnel. Shiloh gesture to go in with a smile then going in, Avery will in sighed exsperation at this" Why am I not surprised that we are going in the sewer again..." She said as she ducked and began to climb in it disappearing from sight.

Mox stood out by his huge window staring into the city as he smoked his cigar, by some miracle he was able to get out the club quicker then rest but it was very difficult due the chaos, to say he was irritated was just a understatement, when Francis said he was going to cause a " diversion" so they could capture Avery who would never suspect the the croc would poison the king of Disney himself.

A sexy female squirrel stared at him seductively with her elegant green fur  
She wore a purple dress and white gloves"Did you miss me Mox Doll~" she cooed.

Mox rubbed his eyes obviously not in the mood" What did you find out Dex ?" the lion asked her turned around to look at weasel.

Dex stared at his boss firmly with a frown "I did as you asked, here" he spoke merging back into his original form handing Mox the sealed letters and a money clip.

" I would to have some good results today because it seems like everyone that works for is failing recently" Mox said he sat in his chair.

"The money's from the big boss he's getting impatient"Dex said fishing out a flask of whiskey chugging it.

Mox took the money and the letter " He isn't the only one" Mox said as he took out glasses to read the letter" What did you find out about Avery Rose?"

"Read the letters I gave you big man" the weasel flashing a toothy smirk as he sat on the other chair lazily.

Mox put on his glasses and began to read.

 _Mox my dear Man,_  
 _I hope you haven't forgotten your goal, it's been_ _so_ _long since I last heard_ _from_ _you or your process now I understand your employees can be quite...fustrating speacily Dr. Fortaine while I admire his intelligence he be a hindrance...do not forget what your creating what have been hoping to gain._

"By the light of the night~!  
It'll all seem alright~" Dr. Fontaine sung loud pushing the door open than slamming it.

"My my my my my my my  
It's the Rocky Horror Picture Show~!" He sung loud ripping the clothes off to reveal his transvestite clothes. He wore a gold lace glove a red scarlet glove, red corset with plume feathers, striped stockings, with ruby heels. He then picked up his makeup case opening it up to pick the style of makeup, pulling out a tube of coral lipstick and a case of bluish black eyeshadow.

Mox calm took off his glasses and folded them when he heard that the croc had arrived" What was that stunt you pulled at the burlesque? " He asked Francis very lowly.

"To get the press off our backs" Francis said puckering his lips together to add to the coral lipstick.

Dex sputtered the bits of tattered clothing glaring at the Croc toon,Francis pulled off his glasses taking a brush to brighten his eyes.

Mox frowned hard at him" By poisoning the King of Disney himself, Francis have you lost your mind? do you know what if this caught wind of the council the last thing we need is them breathing down our necks " Mox said as he rubbed his eyes again.

" Hey there's no good Party unless someone drops dead boss hahaha" Dex laughed while holding his chest" Or in my case, learn to throw your voice, invite your friends, throw a party" He said very quickly with excitement.

By then Francis had finished with his make up and turned to face Mox"I'm feeding Avery right into my palm but she doesn't know I won't keep my word and besides we won't be found out by the police, just make some sobbed story and I'll add my context" Francis explained while rolling his eyes.

Mox raised a eyebrow at this " Really? Then where is she Francis?" Mox said with his arms crossed" we need her in order for this to work, I just got a letter from our mentor"Mox said showing the croc" and he's not pleased by our _delay_ do want to explain to the high class Duke why that is so...you know he isn't the type to take excuses" he told the croc. Francis knew this very well...he knew their mentor wasn't one to mess with.

"Very well" he sighed"She's in DarkTown" he finished.

Mox was puzzled at this" Darktown? How do you know this?" Mox asked. It was then the door was slammed open and Knives came in disheveled and panting and also looking nervous.

"B-boss we lost her!" He answered afraid of staring at Mox.

Dex appeared behind Knives and wrapped his as around him creepily" Aww don't feel too bad all buddy all pal" he said before kissing him and laughing creepily.

Mox crushed the letter in his hand at this before growling in irritation" Why am I not surprised..." He said as ran hand through his mane then bringing his gaze back to Francis" if he lost her how did you find out about her were abouts" he asked the cross dresser.

Knives gasped seeing Dex in a similar outfit as him "At least we shop in the same store buddy old pal" he chuckled.

Francis smirked in satisfaction "I placed a tracker on the phone she's carrying it keeps me updated on where she's going" he finished while humming a small song.

Mox nodded at this " hmmmm" he said in deep thought as he turned his attention towards the toon rabbit" Knives do you mind telling me how you where able to lose her when you had what was it 9 bikers including your girlfriend which makes 10" he asked as began to light up a cigar" I finding it very hard that a unarmed, human woman in long dress and heels was able to out run 10 motorcycles" Mox stared at him hard as he took a drag.

"I don't know I checked the alley through and through she just vanished boss I swear it" Knives explained.

Dex than morphed into Mox "Hey Boss what do you think?Did I get your appearence correctly" he snickered adopting his voice sounding almost similar to him.

Mox smiled and chuckled at this as he took another drag" Yes very accurate Dex" he expression then turned serious" did you find anything out that we can use against Ms. Rose?"Mox asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"She's weak without her gun but can be tough in a fist fight, basically fight her head" Francis explained.

Dex smirked at Francis" It because you know from personal experience good doctor hahaha" The weasel laughed creepily" I heard she's used your balls a punching bag more then once hahaha!"

The doctor grabbed ahold of the weasels mouth tightly "I'm sorry what did you say darling?" The Croc toon chuckled grasping the weasels lips tighter, Dex himself was struggling in pain.

"I couldn't hear you over the sound of my erection, My dear Dex can you repeat what you said before I mush you! into a puddle and dump you in my leotard!" The doctor hissed squeezing the lips tighter.

Mox sighed deeply at this" Francis I would you appreciate that you let go his mouth, he's can't give information with out it" Mox pointed out the croc.

Francis sighed releasing the weasels lips "You will take the form of someone and spy on Ms Avery" Francis growled turning his head around to stare at the mirror in case his makeup was ruined.

Dex straightened out his jacket before chuckling" Maybe I should just take the form of you boss"He said with a knowing grin" Probably get lucky" he got in Mox personal space" Tell me was she good?! Do think I would have a shot with her?!"the weasel asked erratically, it was then that the 2 other occupants looked at the toon lion in shock due to not knowing about him and the human woman sleeping together.

"Oh dear darling I smell gossip" Francis grinned interested in the juicy stuff.

Mox rolled his eyes" No Dex I don't think you will, the woman was quite intoxicated that night which was why it was so easy to seduce her, the woman is very stubborn has a no nonsense attitude, next morning she was the one who tried to sneak out instead of me" he said as he took a drag while smiling a little" I think that one of the things I admire about her...but I wish she would act more feminine, she's actually very beautiful in a dress"Mox then poured a drink for himself of scotch" and as for the other question, yes she's very... coordinated in bed if you know what mean" The lion chuckled.

"Than perhaps she can if she's comfortable around another woman" Francis pointed.

Mox became interested in this" What did you have in mind Francis" he asked him as he poured him a drink.

Dex nodded at this" that could help from what I discovered she's mostly around men and criminals all day " Dex said plopping down in his seat again" that and taking care of her daughter or with her adoptive parents" the weasel shrugged.

Knives eyes nearly popped out his sunglasses at this" R-Rose is a mom!" He stuttered in disbelief.

" Yep ! Pretty little girl like her mom, apparently Rose was married 5 years ago, divorced when the kid was 2."

" The poor bastard cheated on her making him face her wrath haha" the weasel laughed" there's a whole police report, the officers caught her chasing him around with a bat" he continues to laugh.

Mox went to deep thought at this as he rubbed his chin" Yes I remember meeting her daughter there, we can use her as leverage if things get... complicated in the future."

"But I think the biggest obstacle is that partner of hers Hickory Dock" Mox pointed out.

The weasel instantly regonized the name " You mean the former actor on the detective show?" He asked curiously.

"Yeeeeeeessssss!~"  
Francis sung high breaking a glass of wine.

"Maybe if she's comfortable around the female of her gender if you can hide that fact Dex, mingle with some of the populace and get her to notice you in your other form" Francis explained smiling wryly.

Dex rubbed his hands together at this " Ooooo fun~" he said with a excited grin.

Mox who a picture of Avery on the table which obiviously was taken with her knowledge, picked it up to look at it, Just then they heard another knock on the door and then it slowly open to reveal a nervous looming Zip popped his head in.

"Y-you called for us Boss" Zip spoke biting his finger staring nervously at the majestic lion toon, Toad, Sleazy, and Cindy rushed through the door all four wearing their famous skates.

" Yes Boys come over here " the lion said as he gestured with his hand, all them came over to boss and Zip as he walked by caught a glance of the picture of Avery.

"I have a couple jobs for you 3 to do" Mox said as he looked up from the picture.

"What jobs if you don't mind me asking?" Toad growled.

Mox then placed the picture on the table and slid it over to the eldest quad making Toad frown, Zip took a look at it only for his eyes widen in shock.

" T-that's Avery" Zip said nervously.

" So I was right...you 4 are familiar with her" Mox said becoming interested as he crossed his arms.

"Hey what's up your butt about her she hasn't done anything wrong to affect you!" Cindy half yelled twirling her pigtail.

Mox frowned hard at her for this" you should do well to hold your tounge Cinderella" He warned her lowly.

Mox then sighed deeply and looked them calmly" She's important to our...goals" he put carefully.

Cindy gasped about to step forward to give her piece of mind but Sleazy stopped her"No Cindy Don't let his comments get to you" he reasoned,  
Cindy let out a huff in defeat.

" How is it your family knows her well?" Mox asked interested as he took a drag" from Cinderella's reaction I think it's quite well" Mox gestured.

Dex chuckled at this creepily" Hehe don't you know boss, she grew up with them."

"Ooooohhhh~~ what a fabulous info we have~!" Francis sung turning his head at the 4th wall cocking an eyebrow "How bout that~ well babies don't you panic just yet~~" he finished wagging a finger at them.

" Very interesting indeed..." Mox said taking another drag.

Knives scoffed " I'm not surprised she knows Sleazy though, everyone in Toon-ville knows she's arrested him more then any other criminal here."

Sleazy glared at knives for his comment.

"What's the jobs?" Toad said furrowing his brows further.

Mox took a drag and looked at them seriously" it's simple...I want 4 to report to me about her."

He then brought his gaze to the sister" Speacily you Cinderella, I want you to spend more time with her...help her become more.. feminine of sorts" he said with a smirk.

"First Mox we need Dex to disguise himself as a woman too" Francis reminds wagging his finger in a tsk tsk.

Mox chuckled at this" Yes he's very good at the art of... manipulation" He gave Francis a sly smirk" Dex my dear boy would you mind giving us a demonstration..." He gestured.

Dex gave trade mark creepy smirk" With pleasure boss" he said as stood up and began to change his form.

Dex took the role of a sexy female cat wearing 20's lingerie "How's this boss?" Dex spoke in a deep female voice.

Most in the room where surprised to see Dex's form was so accurate, even knives blushed at the sight of him" hmmm what do think Francis?" The toon lion asked the croc as he turned his head towards him.

"Sexy but nowhere as sexy than me" he puckered his lips making a loud smack.

" B-Boss ...D-Doctor you not going to hurt Avery are you?" Zip asked nervously while looking concerned.

Francis made a gasp as if offended  
"My dear sweet boy no! What do you think we are?Kidnappers, Murderers, rapist's" he questioned wrapping his arms around the kids shoulder.

"W-Well I-I-I" Zip sputtered trying to find his words"Nevermind son I'll let your siblings do their job while you get to watch camera feed of Avery in specific areas" Francis says dismissively.

Zip blushed at this " A-Areas ?" he stuttered"W-what do mean?" He asked.

"oh you know silly like where she's shopping, where she goes to eat and what building she visits nothing to serious Sonny" Francis spoke "Now run along now and do your job" he cooed brushing him away, Zip slowly walked back over to his older brother at this.

Mox then turned his attention towards the biker rabbit" Knives you didn't inflict serious damage on to her did you?, I know you have a grudge?" Mox asked with a raised eyebrow.

Knives grinned pulling out the chain with the padlock"I used the very same chain she and the other pig's had locked up my boys with" he spoke"Her foot was strucked."

Toad turned his gaze and growled at him at this information, as him and his sibling where heading out the door.

" And you sure you didn't go overboard?..."Mox asked as he leaned closer into his chair" I know how your temper is Knives."

"If I went to far she would've been murdered" he said glaring at Mox.

Mox eyes trailed to the door making sure the quads where out the room for the next thing he said" Francis, how would you like to have another chance to have Avery for a night? Since Darktown is right up your henchman's alley" Mox asked as he took a drag.

" We won't grab her yet but let's try to... imtimadating her for now...Knives here has already done his part" he gestured with cigar.

"I'll look my best in leather studs" Francis stretched his arms leaning against the wall.

" Good you can go now if you wish, have your fun but don't leave lasting damage we want to break her down not handicapped" Mox waved his hand" and make sure also she doesn't stumble upon the machine" the lion told the croc very seriously.

"I'll head to DarkTown" Knives spoke walking close to the door exiting out.

" Will you head out to Francis?" Mox asked as he took a drag" Didn't think you want Knives to beat you at getting to her first."

"Hmm no..Knives might screw up on his chance I'll have Dex help lure her to me" he smirked.

The weasel smirked at this" It's show time" Dex said as he dusted off his jacket.

" Remember same rules go to both of you, just break her down" Mox said he got up from the chair to head over to the window again" You got it boss" Dex saluted to the lion before merging into the Shadow's and disappearing.

"If you'll excuse me Mox I'm heading for an appointment" Francis spoke organizing his stuff in his bag.

Mox turned his head slightly to take a look" So what will be using? " Mox asked as he took a drag.

"The usual it's my specialty" Francis winked exiting the door humming.

" Hmmm" Mox hummed while taking a drag" Well Avery Rose let's see how strong you actually are" he said with a glint in his eye.

Avery had been following Shiloh since they got out of the sewer tunnel, the human woman had only patroled Darktown a couple times and very good reasons due how this place didn't have much light or electricity in general, they did have luminous lights that basically lit up enough so you didn't trip on fall on your face but that was only if you where near area that had it.

The brunette was sore and exhausted from the running emotionally. Her dress was dirty, her hair was frizzy, she felt pain through out her body, and had cuts and bruises on her arms,legs, and feet.

She can hear skittering and the wet drops of sewage water echo the tunnels.

She hadn't been here since Shiloh dragged her down there to show her that strange machine but not before they where chased off making them hide from the so called gaurds of the machine I'm the tunnels for 3 days which was when she was _missing_ last time, they did evetually get to the surface and Avery brought Shiloh home to keep him safe.

The human knew he was taking her somewhere else this time but didn't know where, They could feel the vibration above them and the rumbling of the walls echoing.

She had a the creepy feeling that they where being watched and slowly followed though as they made there way to a huge opening, inside look like huge slum of sorts, everything was covered in grime and sludge, Avery was reluctant to go in further.

Shiloh reached out his hand when he noticed the human woman wasn't following him anymore to give it a reassuring squeeze with a smile to let her know in his own way she would be alright. As they slowly walked into the slum the brunette could see the many eyes of the residents that had the placed their focus on her with great curiousity and nervousness. Avery wasn't really surprised by this due to not many humans came down here if not at all.

They started whispering amongst themselves as if witness a propaganda lead her to what look like the center of the slum most the toons where following behind them by now as they went it made the human woman awkward due not to being use to the center of attention.

"Stick to the Shadow's, Hide in the shadows, get away from her, protect yourselves, beware of the benefactor" they whispered indicatively, many looked like unused or possible backdrop toons that were discarded from Toon-Ville, Other's looked like the earliest 1980 toons even from Movie legend standards, DarkTown has not been kind to itself if not the slums.

Avery frowned at residents mentions, Benefactor? It made her wonder who exactly they where talking about, society wasn't kind to the dark toons...even the regular toons didn't want to be around them, while some we're discarded or almost faded out, the others where created or born into to be toons for horror animation or adult animated films but since not many make those that much mostly only during certain times like Halloween. Is was really hard for them to find work...they do try but with so many fearing and misunderstanding them they have no choice to live in places like this. Shiloh soon brought in front of what appeared to the largest makeshift house in the slum which a figure moved away a tattered curtain like door and stepped out.

"I see you looking around the corner"~

"So come inside and pull up a chair~~Have you got a history that needs..did you come in just for the beer and cigerattes ~"

She was an old styled toon from the 1930s, her dress was in decorated glass, her black hair was in black curls as a beautiful domestic goddess,  
Her eyes told the tale of many hardships she faced, she wore winged eyeshadow Ruby lipstick, and stiletto carressing the microphone Letting the jazz music envelope her.

"Weeeelll I'm just the girl to make you forget~"

Avery licked her chapped lips in nervousness as the female black and white toon came over to her" I guess your the leader here... aren't you" she said as she looked around.

The woman ignored her focusing on the song til Avery pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you mean me doll" male voice was deep and grindy popped in.

The human woman turned around to see who and saw a man in black n white, he had dark eyebags a black large nose wearing, and wore a dark detective suit.

Avery nearly jumped when she saw him" Jesus!" She yelped.

"Welcome to the Slums!" The man shouted in cheer waving his arms to the bar she was in.

Many others started cheering as well making Avery confused how the atmosphere changed from nervousness to cheerful so quickly. Many went to drink, sit, or dance in the makeshift bar.

"And don't worry Molly! Keep singing we all love you down here" the man shouted again, causing the dark toons to cheer for her "we love you Molly!"

Avery rubbed the back of her head at this and chuckled a little" Well the scene sure changed fast" she quietly as she looked around.

She saw Shiloh go over to the leader "Take this my boy, and go buy food off the street vendors, you did well" he whispered to him handing him the gold coins from his pocket.

Avery noticed this and watched and then young dark toon run off after he nodded greatfully to the older toon. The brunette had questions about that but became quickly memorized by the toon Molly's singing.

"That's Molly" the man spoke propping his elbows on the barcounter"She's as old as Betty Boop, and a fantastic singer, she was greatly inspired by Bessie and the blues but Jazz became who she is."

" She beautiful.." Avery said truthfully" so is her voice.." she said softly.

"She certainly is..a fading star in Toon-ville but a shining bright star in our home, you know she's lost everything including those who supported and loved her, that lady has a big heart no one can snuff."

"Forgive Molly if she ignored you..her memories are through the words she sung, she's remembering her golden life" he whispered.

Avery closed her eyes sadly at this...she knew that was very common for toons who ethier are no longer wanted or shows who where cancelled...living a memory of their former selves, becoming addicted to INK or just struggling to survive...this what happened to her parents and Hickory...lucky her parents didn't fall hard after they lost their popularity but was a hard struggle to get where they ate today and Hickory...it was nightmare of a struggle...

" It was like that for parents in the beginning as well...after they didn't get jobs anymore."

The man nodded"Indeed those were dark times..dark times that will never be erased..anyway! What can I get you?"

Avery rubbed her eye from the long day she had" Do you have beer?" She ask as she sat down on a stool.

"Not in a bottle but a mug will do"He grabbed a mug underneath the counter, placing it on the filler letting fill up the beer that's golden yellow in color it filled to the brim allowing foam and the bubbles crisp  
He grabbed a file scraping the foam off, he pulled it up and placed it on the counter.

" that will do..." Avery said queitly.

"You owe me a dollar" he spoke.

Avery quickly chugged it down and then wiped her mouth"put it on my tab..." she groaned" kind of lost my phone, shoes, wallet and...part of my dress"the brunette said as she looked down at her ripped dress and saw the extent of her dirty injured legs and feet making her wince.

" So...your actually the one who wanted to talk to me" the human woman said as she brought her gaze back to him" I figured cause Shiloh never spoke a word to me and led me down here for second time...first time didn't go do well"

"Shiloh lost his voice years ago, he can only communicate when he flashes his eyes or Clicking his fingers" The Man explained.

Avery was surprised by this this information and her eyes turned to sympathy.

"My name is Manny, DarkTown's Leader, politician, Democrat, Republican, Centrist, President, Mayor, Revolutionary son of Liberty and not possible communist" the man spoke in a fast pace.

She whistled" Wow you have a lot jobs don't you, must be very busy" Avery on instinct looking for her cigerattes but remembered she had them her wallet" damnit" she cursed under her breath.

"Shiloh was sent to find someone not affiliated with anyone from corporation's and popular Disney Square."

"Well he's very smart ,the reason I found out his name was because he put it on a note I don't think I would have gotten away those...gaurds and bikers last time with out his help" Avery phrased the young toon.

"Oh no no no no you came across Knives and his gang?" Manny tsked. 

"He comes down here at times to harrass the good folk here forcibly to take their money as well"Molly spoke seating herself on a chair next to Avery.

The human was surprised to see Molly had sit next to her but then nodded with her im agreement" Yay sounds like his usaul list of charges" Avery said as her fingers tapped on the bar.

Avery sighed deeply at this" Unfortunately he holds gurdge against both...him and his girlfriend, tonight him and his gang chased me down trying to run me over " Avery said as her her nervous tick if not having nicatine kicked in. 

Molly pulled out a green box opening to pull a white tape of gum Popping it in her mouth"Can I get a glass of water Manny?" She spoke through her chewing. 

"As always Molly a lovely song you sang" he chuckled placing a water glass in front of her"Hehe thank you Manny" she smiled sipping her glass.

Avery then became serious" So you where looking for some not in the pocket of the corporations and Disney square? Why" she asked straight to the point.

She stopped drinking turning to Avery "I suggest checking our doctor sweetie he can check you up to prevent infection, you'll need to be healthy to see what's happening down here plus Knives."

"Easy many of the important places in Toonville are governed by corporation's who in returned return money and process to the benefactor" Manny explained.

Avery nodded to Molly in agreement as she took second look at her lower body... mostly at the chain whip burn that Knives gave her. but her head then popped up with interest at what Manny said" Yeah I heard some the toons say that The Benefactor...who is he?"

"The benefactor is the man whose wronged everyone and has murdered both toons and human's"Manny explained.

Avery's eye widened at this" How many exactly are talking about?" She asked going into cop mode.

"He's the man that's caused everything wrong in the Toon world" Molly spoke"It's possible he could've killed thousands and thousands of people..."

Avery froze at this" And who is this man?"

But by the looks on both too s faces she's could tell they didn't know, even had a hint of fear.

"We don't know... we never seen his face nor know his identity" Manny shook his head.

Avery went into deep thought at this " How does he pay community then? What work do have to do for him? Does have to do with huge machine Shiloh showed me?" She asked him.

"Yes Shiloh can show you more but for now rest easy" Molly spoke drinking her water.

As much as Avery wanted to protest she knew she was in no condition to making her sigh ik defeat" Alright..."

" I never introduced myself did I hehe" Avery said" I'm Detective Avery Rose" She introduced herself to them.

 **-**  
 **And here we are the next chapter with more toon characters and more questions and secrets :D I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me with this chapter she's awesome ^^**


End file.
